


Bare With Me.

by Thatawkwardtinywriter



Series: Bare With Me/Stand With Me. [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Be ready to hate me, Blood, Buckle up kids, Depression, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Multi, Past Abuse, Smut, Tension, This story is graphic so be warned when reading., Violence, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatawkwardtinywriter/pseuds/Thatawkwardtinywriter
Summary: You and Bucky Barnes have a rocky past. Bucky, an Alpha with a dark side that goes far beyond than his rank. You an Omega with a dark past; dark secrets and something surprising that may or may not bring a happy ending for the both of you.





	1. Home Is Where Your Heart Is.

**Author's Note:**

> Same story from Tumblr. There will be ALOT of edits to this story as I have gone back to fix a lot I have made while writing this series so that way it isn't confusing and more things are clear. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. :)
> 
> -Aiden/Ivy.

“Bucky fucking Barnes.” You announced loudly in the training facility. 

Your voice echoed clearly making the man in front of you turn around. A surprise expression decorated his features. A snarky smile quirking at the corner of your lips as your eyes settled him. 

His hands were taped up, the all familiar smell of oak and black coffee filled your senses, his body damp with sweat with a few strands of hair stuck to his forehead.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as you made your way towards him. 

“What are you doing here Y/N?” He questioned, his eyes dragging over your appearance.

It had been a long time since he had seen you. You had grown in ways he couldn't put his finger on, your body changed and things were different.

You smelled different.

You had put your hair up, pinned and pristine. A black pencil skirt clung to your hips, stopping just at your knees with a baby blue blouse tucked in neatly. The cuffs of the long sleeves had been buttoned and came to rest just a few inches from your wrist.

Your black pumps clicked loudly through the large space as you came to a stop before the large plush mats. You crossed your arms over your chest with a quirked eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” You questioned as you looked through around, taking in the familiar surroundings before looking back at him. “Shouldn’t you be with that little omega of yours?” Your toned dripped with annoyance and snark paired with your coy smirk.

Years ago, Bucky wouldn't have minded being the one behind it, but with how things changed so much, it made the hair on the back of his neck raise. 

Bucky responded with a low growl as he took a step forward.  
“Do not bring her into this.” His voice was dark and you smiled brightly seeing the effect you had on him still.

You placed a hand on your chest, feigning sincerity in your words. “My apologies… Alpha.” You bowed your head slightly before straightening your posture and turning on your heels. 

You could smell the anger that had seeped into the room and this had you reeling with excitement.

You took a few steps forward before stopping. “Oh, and to answer your question…” You started as you looked over your shoulder to see Bucky still had his eyes on you. “I am back from being away. Nice to see you again. Sergeant Barnes.”

You looked away and made your way out of the facility before any more words could be exchanged. 

You used his two titles, knowing exactly how this riled him up. You didn’t see it but Bucky’s eyebrows shot up and the anger in him subsided. He became unruly calm but the more your unfamiliar scent lingered, the more the anger came back.

He let out a low growl, baring his teeth, reeling his fist back before making contact with the punching bag.

A loud bang echoed through the facility as it ripped off its chain and flew across the room. He watched with a heaving breath as sand poured out from the ruined equipment.


	2. A Secret Behind These Walls.

You slipped into the kitchen only to be met with the sweet scent of the other Alpha you had grown close to. The smell of cinnamon and musk was evident in the air. 

You smiled seeing the dirty blonde scribbling away on his notepad on the counter. His eyes shot up as soon as he got a whiff of your scent.

His pupils dilated, a stoic look on his features. You knew he didn’t recognize the smell but as soon as he recognized your face, his shoulders relaxed and a smile pricked at the corners of his mouth. He pushed himself out of the chair and made his way over to you to engulf you in a large hug.

You smiled into his chest, wrapping your arms around his small firm waist. He pulled away to hold you at arm’s length. His eyes studying your familiar features he missed oh-so-dearly.

“What are you doing back?” 

You shrugged smiling, looking at the space between the both of you before looking up into his large blue eyes.

“I needed to come back. You guys are my pack. I can’t just abandon you guys. At least, not forever." You joked and he smiled at this before pulling you into a hug again.

You groaned, scrunching up your nose. If Steve kept rubbing himself all over you, you knew that you’d smell like him. That was one thing you didn’t need, especially knowing that there were other Omega’s here that were on the prowl for the super soldier on a daily basis.

A fight you’d like to avoid as much as possible.

“Get off me Rogers, I am going to smell like you!” You laughed as you tried pushing his large frame away from you. He chuckled as he pulled away taking a step back.

“Sorry, sorry! I missed you. You were gone for a long time.” You could smell the shift in his demeanor. You let out a sad sigh, your gaze shifting slightly. 

“You know I had a good reason, Steve.” He nodded before letting out a short sigh.

“Have you talked to Bu-” 

You raised a finger in the air cutting him off.

“Yes and I don’t want to talk about him anymore. I said what I needed to say.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “You went and saw him?" He was met with you silence but when he saw your lips curled into a grimace, it answered the question for him. "You pissed him off didn’t you?” 

You snorted a laugh.  
“You know me, Rogers. I just love riling that man up.” 

He let out a snort of amusement before crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Be careful Y/N. I know you’re different and you have a past here… but that still can get you into trouble. ” He started before he lowered his voice. “You didn’t have the best reputation here when you left if you recall.” 

You rolled your eyes as he used his ‘father’ voice on you. Something you’d had grown accustomed when you used to live here. 

“Ok, dad. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

He chuckled before uncrossing his arms.

You made your way back to your old room. As soon as you opened the door, you noticed it had been completely renovated. The holes and dents in the walls had been fixed and a new coat of baby blue covered the walls. A nice change from white. You had a larger bed, the sheets were folded neatly, a plush rug rested on the side, right next to a nightstand. You had a slide open closet with two large mirrors on each side, a large dresser with a connecting vanity. 

You scrunched your nose, feeling a cold shiver run over you as you took in the lack of smell. You knew that would change quickly after spending a few days here. You inspected the room to see that the clothes you sent here had been folded neatly and put away.

Wanda must have done this.

You smiled at the kind gesture before closing the door and locking it behind you. With a quick strip of your clothes, you headed to the shower to scrub till the smell of Bucky and Steve no longer lingered on your skin. With a quick rinse, You hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around yourself before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

\-----

The loud chatter of the guests filled the air, along with a range of unfamiliar smells.

Rut season was very soon. There was a tradition in Tony Stark’s family. It was to throw a party every other month to let the single Omega’s and Alpha’s mingle and get to know one another in a safe space. This would help to find a mate, significant other or at least someone who would at least help ease rut season or an Omega’s heat, or if you were really lucky, you'd find a lifelong mate.

This created a safe space for Omega’s to meet their potential mate without having to risk the danger of being possibly hurt or taken advantage of in an unfamiliar space.

You watched as a few couples took to the dance floor as you scanned the floor for your friends.

You had been invited by Tony and Natasha. Though you were clearly single, nor bonded, you didn’t find any interest in the party. You went anyway so you weren’t cooped up in your nest all night.

“Wow Y/N, well don’t you look great,” Steve said from a table. 

You smiled making your way over to him. His arm was draped over an unfamiliar blonde. She was beautiful, her smile was bright and her hair curled, coming to rest just below her shoulders. She smelled like coconut and chocolate, though Steve’s scent mingled with hers letting you know that they were bonded.

“Y/N, this is Sharon.” He said gesturing to the woman. She smiled brightly holding out a hand to you. You smiled taking it, giving her hand a gentle shake before taking your seat next to her.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Y/N. It’s very nice to meet you.” You smiled brightly at her. She was a beautiful Omega. Her aura held the perfect mix of grace and badassery, someone you could easily get along with.

“It’s nice to meet you too Sharon. Sorry, I’ve been away. I didn’t know Steve found someone. Hope you keep my best friend happy.” She beamed at this, leaning back to place a hand on his chest. Steve smiled wider, the Alpha in him clearly showing through his usual humble behavior.

“Don’t worry about that.” She breathed with a dreamy sigh as she looked up into Steve’s eyes. “We make each other happy.” You smiled watching as Steve placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

You kept up a conversation with Sharon for a while. You learned how the pair met and things Sharon liked to do. She was an agent. From the information you gathered, you noted that she was an Omega with Alpha tendencies. You smiled internally, seeing how you related to her.

You told her what you were comfortable with. You had been an agent too before you were forced to take a leave and get your life straight. Steve told her countless stories about missions you had been on with the team. Especially, the time you took down seven hydra agents while being slightly intoxicated.  
Your table filled with laughter before a few other familiar faces showed up. 

The smell of black coffee mixed with peppermint caused your nose to scrunch up in distaste. You did your best to maintain the conversation with your new friend before hearing their voices right next to you.

“I know baby. You look wonderful.” It was a woman’s voice. You turned on instinct, not used to the intruder. You were met with big brown eyes. Her hair was red, curled loosely. Freckles decorated her nose and some parts of her cheeks. Her smile was bright and sincere. Her aura was of elegance and poise. She was gorgeous and you felt positive vibes radiate from her but you knew better. 

You had forgotten what it was like to be around her. It had been too long. 

You quirked an eyebrow, your gaze switching to the man next to her.  
Bucky was wearing a leather jacket accompanied with a dress shirt underneath. His, now, short hair had been styled. He was freshly shaved and looked like he actually slept. The familiar dark rings around his eyes were gone and were replaced with crinkles when he smiled at something the woman said.

Bucky caught your gaze, his face turning stoic. You smirked at him, watching as his gaze took in your appearance.

You had worn an off the shoulder black dress that came to a stop mid-thigh with two stripes of dark sheer material in the middle. Your makeup was light, except for the cat eyeliner on your lids. Your heels were the black peep-toe pumps you had worn earlier that day, shined to perfection with your red polished toes barely poking out.

Something you’d never wear before.

You turned from Bucky, giving a short nod to the woman beside him, acknowledging her presence. She nodded back with a forced polite smile before you turned to Steve. He exchanged his glance between the both of you but said nothing.

Something caught your nose, making the atmosphere around you change very quickly. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as you radiated a mixture of joy and unease. 

You were on edge, not because of Bucky’s Omega but something you smelled off of her. You covered your mouth to stifle the little bubble of laughter that threatened to slip through your lips as the thought hit you.

“You alright Y/N?” Steve asked, smelling the strange mixture you were giving off. You nodded, grinning wide.

“Don’t worry about me, Rogers. I just…” You started before letting out a light chuckle. You didn’t see it but Bucky was looking at you with a quirked eyebrow. He knew better to know that when you snickered like that, something was up.

“Whatever it is Y/N, you can keep it to yourself,” Bucky grumbled darkly, bringing his drink to his lips. 

At this, you let out a howl of laughter clutching your sides. All of your friends were staring at you with raised eyebrows and looks of mixed confusion on their faces as you continued with your antics.

You sighed, wiping a fake tear before turning to Bucky. “Oh yes of course. Says the man who can’t keep anything to himself.” Bucky’s eyes widened at your words. You bit your lip smiling seeing how his nostrils flared as his eyes cast darkness.

“Know your place Omega.” He growled lowly and you placed a hand on your chest feigning sympathy.

“My apologies Alpha. Carry on.” You said waving him off but Steve was having none of it.

“What’s got you splitting your sides?” He asked with a quirked grin as you turned to face him. You waved him off with a roll of your eyes.

“Oh, nothing just…” You started, pushing your tongue to the side of your cheek as you placed a hand on the tablecloth. You ran a finger over the intricate design, contemplating whether you should say what was going through your head, as you glanced between Sharon and Steve.

You gave Steve a light smile. “I didn’t realize Bucky still has commitment issues.” You heard Bucky’s low growl from behind you but you paid no mind to him as you kept your eyes on Steve, who just raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Bucky hasn’t bonded with his little Omega yet.” You chuckled when you heard it.

“Who are you to speak about an Alpha in such a manner?” The woman asked, her tone defensive. You weren’t offended, not in the slightest. She was his partner, for two years now. She had every right to stand up for his honor but the whole situation had you bubbling over with cheery laughter. 

The only people who knew where you, Bucky and Steve.

“Oh dear… You have no clue do you?” You breathed, laughing slightly. “This makes it better. I am sorry. I didn’t get to introduce myself the last time we met.” You said, turning yourself around. You placed a hand out to her, looking at Bucky who gave you a warning look to keep your mouth shut. Bucky, Steve, and Sharon were glancing the both of you with unease. You smiled politely smelling the Omega’s uneasiness.

“This is Y/N. She used to work with us.” Bucky interjected making you look at him. Bucky knew you better. You never backed down from a challenge or the chance to tell someone the blunt and honest truth. He glared at you making you scoff, with a disgusted smile. You looked back at her with a polite smile as she took your hand, giving you a light handshake.

“Oh! You’re Y/N!” She said excitedly. Her demeanor quickly changed. “Sorry for the outburst. You know how it is.” She breathed and you laughed.

“Yeah.” You looked at Buck. “I do.” His gaze quickly shifted in uneasiness and you felt anger and disgust for his dishonesty.

You couldn’t take being at the table much longer and excused yourself to get a drink or find someone else to talk to. It didn’t take much to find the bar and three drinks in, you felt nothing. It had been a while since you’ve been here. Everything felt normal, yet out of place.

“Hey, stranger.” You heard a familiar voice then the scent hit you.   
Vanilla and Hawaiian Plumeria. You smiled turning around in your barstool to be met with a familiar face.

“Aiden, is that you?” You questioned with a bright smile. He nodded, a bright smile decorating his strong handsome features as he slipped onto the barstool next to you. 

His baby blue dress shirt had been rolled up to his elbows, showing the muscles in his forearms. Dark navy blue jeans showed off his muscular thighs and made him that much taller. His black raven-like hair had been trimmed short on the sides leaving it slightly longer on top; to which he styled. His green eyes shining brightly as he smiled at you.

“Who do you think it was?” He questioned, his perfect white teeth beamed as he shot you a large smile that caused his cheeks to dimple. 

You blushed, opening your mouth to speak only to let out a short laugh.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been gone so long. Forgot how you looked.” You admitted, your cheeks slightly flustered and he laughed lightly.

“No, it’s ok. I forgot how you looked too.” He leaned in close, you blushed as he inhaled slowly closing his eyes, letting out a low hum before drawing back. “You smell different. Thought you were someone else.”

“Uh yeah. It’s the medication I was taking.” You admitted, your face burned as you looked down at the bar. He grinned smelling your slight arousal off of you along with the flush of your cheeks.

“I am happy to see I can still get you hot and bothered.” He whispered huskily making you giggle. 

You bit your lip, feeling your eyes dilate as arousal began brewing inside you. Your eyebrows shot up as he brushed his hand over yours before intertwining his fingers with your own. The sensation of his warm skin against your skin sent shivers through you.

“Wow, Alpha much?” You breathed and he growled lowly, enjoying the way his title rolled off your lips.

“Things haven’t changed have they?” He chuckled lowly and you smirked.

“God I hope not.” 

He smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss on your bare shoulder. He hummed lightly against your skin, his eyes fluttering close before pulling away.  
“Still taste as sweet.”

From the other side of the room, Bucky was watching you. He lifted the drink to his lips, his gaze darkening as he watched the Alpha entertain you. He could smell the arousal off of you. Even though your scent had changed and it had been two years, he knew the smell of your arousal anywhere.

Lavender and Sugar.

He inhaled sharply, the scent infiltrating his senses while his date talked to Sharon excitedly paying Bucky no mind.

His eyes widened watching as the man leaned down to press a kiss to your bare skin. He growled low, low enough that no one picked it up. Jealousy burned inside of him but he made a choice long ago.  
He couldn’t have you, but why is that different now?


	3. A Promise Meant To Be Broken

With a giggle, Aiden led you back to your room. Conversation filled the air between you two, exchanging laughter as you both joked about the smell of Omega’s being far too pungent.

“Thanks for a great time. Needed to clear my head.” You said as you leaned against the frame of your door.

He gave you a short smile before taking a step forward. “Well, I am happy I could help you in such a timely need.” 

You smiled up at him as he brought his hand to yours, his thumb caressed the back of your hand gently. A small moment settled between the both of you.

“I should get to bed. It’s been a long day.” You said, breathing out a sigh. He gave you a soft smile before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. You shut your eyes, enjoying the softness of his lips against your skin before he pulled away.

“Till next time.” He breathed, a gentle smile pricking up at the corner of his lips, before walking away as he made his way back to the party. You blushed, leaning against your doorframe before unlocking your door.

Before you had the chance to open it, a familiar scent wafted in the air and you let out a groan of annoyance.

Black coffee and oak.

What now?

You looked up to see Bucky making his way toward you from the opposite direction that Aiden had left. You crossed your arms over your chest as he came closer to you.

“What do you want Barnes?”

“What the hell was that?” He questioned, gesturing behind you, and you quirked an eyebrow as you looked over your shoulder before looking back at him. You raised an eyebrow, sticking your thumb out and pointing behind you with a short laugh.

“What? With Aiden?” You questioned and he shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

“No! With Teagan.” He growled angrily as he glared down at you. You smirked, seeing him riled up.

“Oh, your Omega?” He nodded and you shrugged. “Well, what do you expect Buck?” You started as you looked away from him to the nearest wall. “Well as you recall… We were married. Then you cheated on me with her.” You let out a sigh before looking at him. Your tone was bored, riling up Bucky more seeing you so calm. 

“All I am going to say is, you better let her know before I do.” He let out a growl, taking a dangerous step towards you till he was towering over you.  
“You better keep your mouth shut.”

You looked up at him, his eyes slightly glowed red as he let anger take over him. 

“And what are you going to do, Alpha?” You questioned teasingly and he leaned down till he was eye level with you.

You could smell the mint and whiskey on his breath as he spoke.  
“I’ll make you regret the day you opened that smart mouth of yours, Omega.” 

You chuckled lowly at the menial threat.  
“We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time, so, please. Try me.” You challenged him, tilting your head up and straightening your posture.

“Don’t challenge your Alpha, Omega. It won’t end well.” His eyes searched yours to see any hesitance but you barked a laugh.

“Last time I checked. I was no longer your Omega. You made sure of that the last time we saw each other. Remember or do you want me to recall it for you?” You snapped back with venom lacing your words. 

His eyes searched your face, his heavy breathing filled the space between you. Bucky knew the truth behind your words, that’s what made you so dangerous and such a smartass. That's what he loved about you, he just hated being on the end of it. 

When you moved to open the door to your room, Bucky cupped your face and smashed his lips against yours.

You stiffened in your spot, inhaling sharply. His lips were bruising as he pressed you against the wall. You tried to fight against him, gripping his wrists tightly, your nails digging into the skin of his wrists. This only spurred him on more as he let out a low throaty growl.

The smell of his arousal hit you and your body reacted without you realizing. Your eyes fluttered closed and you began to kiss him back with just as much need. Your fingers slid up into his hair, curling at the short brown strands and tugging. He groaned in response, panting heavily, as your nails scraped against his scalp. He reached around you, opened the door to your room and pushed you inside with him trailing after you. 

You stumbled inside, slightly dazed but you didn’t care. He kicked the door behind him closed and pressed you against the nearest wall. His lips were on yours again. It was needy and hungry. Low grunts slipping through his lips as your tongues fought for dominance. You knew he would win and you didn’t care. He tasted and smelled too good for you to think about anything else.

Your skin felt like fire, your head cloudy as fresh arousal throbbed at your core. A whimper left your lips as he gripped your hips in his strong hands before sliding them down to the back of your thighs. A surprised gasp escaped your lips as he lifted you up with ease. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he gripped your ass in his hands.

You whimpered against the kiss as he ground against you. His arousal filled your senses and you felt like you were in heat. You were so damn needy, hot and your mind and body screamed for the man in front of you.

“Bucky…” You sighed out as his lips left yours to trail kisses down your neck.  
Your breathing hitched as he nudged your scent gland with his nose. A low groan erupting from his lips. 

“Fuck, you smell so good doll… So sweet.” He growled the last part before placing a soft kiss just below it.

You whimpered as he gave your ass a soft squeeze. “Alpha” You whimpered as he nipped at your flesh. Something switched inside of him when you used his title especially when it rolled off your lips in such a sinful manner.

He pulled you from the wall to lead you to the bed. He carefully placed you on the bed. Smiling against his lips, you pulled away to lay back, before propping yourself up on your elbows. You watched as Bucky slipped off his jacket before quickly peeling his shirt off, not bothering with the buttons. 

Through the little light the window let in, you could clearly see the scars and muscles that decorated his large frame. You bit your lip, letting your eyes trace over his body. 

You had missed this sight. Despite the pain of your last encounter, something inside you wanted this. You didn't know if it was out of spite for the other woman, for Bucky or because you truly still loved him and missed him. 

Whatever it was, you ignored it and pushed it down and focused on the situation instead. 

You felt fresh arousal slick your thighs as he climbed on top of you. His lips connecting with yours as his flesh hand ran up and down your thigh. You ran your fingers through his hair, softly tugging on the strands as he slipped his hand up higher.

“Alpha…” You whined and he chuckled pulling away from the kiss to look into your eyes.

“Fuck yeah, I missed this.” His voice was low and gravelly making you whimper. He began kissing your collarbone before kissing lower. Even through the material, you could still feel the softness of his lips.

He pulled up your dress, his eyes tracing over your clothed core. You felt your body shiver as the smell of his pure arousal engulfed your senses.

“Goddamn, so wet.” He purred lowly before pressing his fingers to your cunt. You let out a moan as he rubbed your clothed covered clit slowly.

“Fuck… I missed that…”

“Hey Y/N, sorry for bothering yo–” You turned to see Teagan standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as dinner plates as she looked between the both of you.

“Oh my god…” She breathed, her hand going to her mouth. Your eyes flickered between her and Bucky. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he slowly stood up straight.

“Teagan,” He started but she let out a sob before bolting out of the room.  
“Fuck.” He hissed before looking back at you, then at the mattress. His brow furrowed slightly before he grabbed his jacket and shirt off the ground and bolted out the door, after his Omega.

You laid there on the bed. You thought you'd feel good about this. You thought you'd feel some peace of mind. Instead, you felt confusion. You sat there in the darkness, slowly sitting up before feeling a wave of nausea and quickly bolting to the bathroom to empty the contents of your stomach.

\----

It had been a few weeks since the confrontation with Bucky. You had avoided him and Teagan as much as much as possible during this time, spending most of your free time with Aiden or with one of your other close friends.

You constantly found yourself thinking of Bucky, even though you knew you shouldn’t. During these past fourteen days, all you heard was Bucky and Teagan going at it like crazy. You assumed they made up because all you could hear was Natasha, Tony and Sam complain about how it reeked of sex and arousal on the floor they shared with the couple.

Sam and Steve had cooked you breakfast this morning. It was their way of taking your mind off of the events that occurred.

You spilled the beans to them after running into Steve that night. You left your room, not wanting to be in a place where it reeked of Bucky. You went to the most empty floor, not really expecting to bump into anyone there.

You weren’t paying attention to where you were going as your vision was blinded by the constant sobbing that had wracked your entire being. 

You bumped into his chest and stumbled back, hitting one of the empty office chairs. You were about to rip, whoever it was, a new one until you looked up to see Steve. He looked disheveled, his hair sticking up in every direction. You could smell the stress off of him and felt horrible. You should’ve known Steve uses this floor when he needs to clear his head.

He looked at you with a sad smile before pulling you to his side and guiding you to the living quarters for a cup of hot chocolate. That night, he comforted you, reminding you of your purpose for leaving and coming back.

With some of your confidence built, you walked back to your room. You left the window open that night and bathed your room in air freshener before falling into an almost peaceful sleep.

You ate the breakfast, chatting idly with the Alphas. You missed their company dearly and they were catching you up on everything that had happened that didn’t involve Bucky.

Then you smelled it.

Coffee and peppermint.

You scrunched your nose. The smell was too sweet for your liking but the mixture just didn’t sit well with you. You kept your attention on Sam and Steve as they continued spilling details about the time Sam and Tony bickered about calling him ‘Birdman.’

You laughed as Sam punched Steve’s arm jokingly as Bucky and Teagan sat down on at the table. You cringed slightly when Teagan took a seat next to you. You tried ignoring her presence, keeping your attention to your friends. That is until you noticed their gaze shifting from you to Bucky and Teagan. Their eyes widened before they flickered their gaze to you.

You gave them a questioning look before something caught your eye.  
Something shiny.

You noticed that Steve and Sam had stopped talking as well and were staring at Bucky. The look in their eyes showed deep concern and a whole hell of worry. With a deep set on confusion set onto your features, you followed their gaze, turning your attention to the couple. Then you saw it.  
A very familiar ring on her finger.

It felt like time stopped. You couldn’t tear your gaze away from it. You inhaled sharply as you let your eyes travel over the familiar piece of jewelry.

“Where,” You breathed. Your heart rate picking up considerably causing everyone to shift uncomfortably. “Where did you get that?”

Teagan looked at the rock that decorated her finger before looking back up at you. A black band with a blue diamond resting in the middle. With a confused expression, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Y/N…” Bucky interjected making you let out a small growl.

“Where did you get it!?” You snapped looking up at her. Your voice thundered loudly, making her jump back with a small yelp. She fell out of the chair, landing on her back. Everyone jumped out of their seats, Bucky quickly going to her side.

You stood up slowly from your seat, your gaze darkening. Your vision had become spotty as you could practically feel your eyes change in shade. There once beautiful Y/E/C to a bright gold. The negative aura and pheromones practically seeped from your pores as you let your anger take over. You clenched your fists tightly, baring your teeth as you watched with narrowed eyes as Bucky pulled her to her feet.

She whimpered standing behind him as you stalked forward only to be stopped by Steve’s grip on your bicep. “Omega,” Steve warned, reminding you where you were and what you had discussed the night before.

You were stepping into dark territory. Territory you were, unfortunately, very familiar with.

Bucky turned to you, his jaw clenched. “This is not the time nor the place.” His voice was low and unusually calm for what had just happened. A low growl tore through your throat as you yanked against Steve’s grasp.

“Like hell it is!”

Teagan winced at the harsh tone. She had never seen an Omega with so much fire in them. It terrified her completely.

Bucky could smell his Omega’s discomfort. He turned towards her, ushering her back to their nest where she could recover. Once she was out of earshot, Steve let go of your bicep, seeing having Teagan be in the same room as you weren’t helping you calm down.

“How could you Buck?” You glared taking a dangerous step towards him. Despite Steve’s best efforts, you were almost dragging him. “After all these years… You gave her my ring?” You sneered. Your eyes glowed and your once soft features had turned into cold-hard-stone.

“It was never yours.” Was his only answer.

Anger came back, in full blind fury. Before you could register it, you had reeled your fist back before connecting with his jaw. Bucky fell to the ground with a harsh thud. He let out a groan of pain before snapping his gaze up to you.

“You are disgusting! You are no Alpha! You are not even a man!” You shouted angrily before being yanked back by Steve before you could land another blow. You wriggled in his grasp, wrapping his arms around your smaller frame, as you tried to swing at the man in front of you.

Bucky slowly rose to his feet, no words were exchanged. The silence was filled with your heavy breathing as you slowly calmed down. Bucky turned away, clenching his jaw.

He knew better than to push you.

“Two years Barnes… Two fucking years…" You hissed, making him stop in his tracks. He looked to the side, not looking at you completely but you could see the flicker of hurt in his eyes.

“I know…” He breathed before continuing back down the corridor.

Steve had ordered you’d stay in your room for the rest of the day. You couldn’t help but punch the wall as soon as you entered your room. The wall dented under the contact, letting a loud bang rip through the room.

Something inside you snapped. Something you thought you’d be done with but no, it was there…

And it was angry.


	4. A Mask Full Of Secrets

Your knuckles collided with the punching bag, knocking it back before it barrelled back towards you. You grunted as you swung your fist again, letting it collide with the center of the large bag again. You inhaled sharply, your heart thudding in your ears as sweat poured down your body. Even with the A/C on full blast in the training facility, your body was hot and rigid with tension.

You were on suppressants for your heat cycle. Today was the day you were supposed to start but instead of being aroused, you were angry. This was slightly normal but due to the events that had unfolded days a few days ago, you were rigid with tension.

Aiden had come by a few times, only to find you pacing your room. Your nest reeked of pheromones and stress. He knew it was best to give you space during this time. Especially when you slammed the door in his face when he asked what was wrong.

Steve and Tony made sure you stayed put whenever Bucky was around. Apparently, he had proposed to Teagan and that made you angrier.  
You didn’t care that he moved on.

You cared more so, that the man was living a lie and how his own lies not only hurt you but it was starting to cause more tension in the pack than necessary. 

You were close to ripping his head off, and you would’ve too if Steve didn’t put you on house arrest till your anger subsided.

“Hey stranger.”

You let out a huff before turning around and seeing Aiden walk into the gym. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his jeans as he made his way towards you. A smile tweaked at your lips as his scent became more pungent the closer he got.

“Hey.” You breathed as you begin unwrapping the tape from your knuckles.

He let out a low whistle as his eyes scanned over to the pile of broken punching bags. “You alright? I know that’s a stupid question but it doesn’t hurt to ask.” He looks back at you and studies you as you shift from one foot to the other.

You look away from him, seeing his eyes filled with concern for you made you feel even worse for how you reacted. “Well, no not really.” He pursed his lips, shifting awkwardly. “Sorry for being a complete asshole and shouting at you.” You breathed as you walked over to your gym bag, and placing the tape back in your gym bag. 

 

“It’s alright. I knew something was up.” He started before grabbing your water bottle from the floor before handing it to you. “Kinda heard you screaming at Bucky.” He breathed out a chuckle. “You got some lungs on you girl.”

You let out a small laugh making Aiden smile wide in return. “I haven’t smiled since everything happened. Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

You stared at him as you chugged from your water bottle. “Do you want to talk about it?”

You shifted a little bit, pursing your lips. “Sure.”

You walked with Aiden through the compound before going to the rooftop. The cool air against your sweat slickened skin helped you relax even more. You spilled everything to him.

He was your close friend before you left and especially now. He knew everything and anything about you. He listened with purpose, not saying a word as you poured your heart and soul out to him. In the end, he pulled you into a tight hug and soothed you as you cried into his chest.

Even though he expressed no emotion when you would vent to him, he felt his blood boil with anger. He knew it was best to keep himself in check around you. He didn’t need you more riled up than you were, especially in your state.

“I’ll be here for you for everything Y/N. You will not be alone.”

That’s a promise he intended to keep.

\-----

A growl ripped through Aiden’s throat as he grabbed Bucky by the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against the nearest wall, causing a large dent into the structure. He narrowed his eyes, his anger showing through the glow of red in his eyes as he stared at the super soldier.

“Stay away from Y/N, or I’ll give you a reason to stay away,” 

Bucky smirked before shoving the alpha away from him.

“Y/N can fight her own battles. She doesn’t need you, lover boy.” Bucky said as he reached up to the lapels of his jacket, tugging on the material to straighten it out. His brow raised when a familiar wave of Phenylethylamine, the chemical of love, fill the air. It made Bucky a bit dizzy with how strong it came in waves. He studied the Alpha in front of him, noticing how wide his pupils were. A chuckle slipped through his lips at the idea alone.

“You have feelings for her?” He asked, his tone mocking.

“Of course I do. I plan to make her mine. She deserves to be happy and you have done a poor job of that.” He snapped, taking a dangerous step forward. “You just stay away. Keep that little bitch of an Omega away from her too.” He spat harshly making Bucky growl.

“Do not talk about my mate. You are not above me.” He growled, baring his teeth. “I suggest you find someone else. .” Bucky sneered making the Alpha narrow his eyes. "She deserves better than the likes of you."

“She is too good for you too and you know it.” Aiden retorted back with just as much anger as before. “Is that why you cheated on her?” He stepped closer till he was almost chest to chest with the Alpha. “Couldn’t bond because she was stronger than you?” He spat watching Buck’s eyes shift to a dangerous blood red. “Did you cheat on her because you couldn’t get her to submit?”

“Shut up,” Bucky growled lowly.

“Oh, I know.” He stated before letting out a short laugh. “You’re afraid of what happens after the bonding-”

Bucky reeled his mechanical fist back. Blood was pumping in his ears as he swung forward only to have his fist caught by Steve. He growled lowly at his friend.

“Enough.”

Aiden put his hands up in defense with a smirk pricking at the corners of his lips. “My apologies my fellow Alpha.” He bowed his head slightly before looking up at Bucky with a dark smirk. “See you around.” He smiled before turning and walking away.

Bucky yanked his fist away from Steve before looking away from the back of the Alpha to his lifelong childhood friend.  
“It’s not worth it, and you know it. Let him think what he wants. You know the truth.” 

Bucky growled lowly before relaxing and looking down at the floor with a heavy sigh. His whole body felt like it was going to collapse. His heart thudded heavily in his chest and he wished he could turn back time, or at least let the world swallow him whole instead of living with this secret that he had to keep for God knows how long.

Steve turned to him with a concerned look. “Things will get better Buck. Y/N does understand but she still needs time, but you need to let her live her life right now.”

Bucky breathed a heavy sigh, the plates in his mechanic arm shifting loudly as moments passed between them. “I am going to get her back… I need her back.”

“I know you do,” Steve said with a sad sigh. “We’ll figure it out.”

\---

You ate dinner in your room, the sound of a T.V show you put on sounded like a blur in the background as you munched on your salad. You were looking at your prescription with a furrowed brow.  
“May cause nausea, loss of sexual desire…" You snorted as you turned the bottle around to look at the front where your name was printed on it. "You got that right.” You said with a snorted laugh. “Insomnia and, fatigue/drowsiness….”

Well, that’s ironic.

You sighed as you placed the medication back into your nightstand. “Well, at least I still have an appetite.” You said before looking down and rubbing the small swell of your lower stomach.

“Isn’t that right little one?”


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence, abuse, and is very graphic with descriptions of violence and blood. Please read with caution.

PRESENT DAY

The winter cold air nipped at your skin, it was almost spring but damn, it couldn’t come any faster. You loved the cold, but days like these, you wish it was a tad bit warmer. You bundled yourself up in your giant fluffy blanket, munched on cookies as you binged on some old classics that Steve and Bucky had recommended to you back when times were easier, different.

A knock resounded on your door. You quickly picked up the remote to pause the movie. “Come in!”

The door opened, Aiden peered in with a shy smile. “I hope I am not interrupting something,” He started, his eyes shifting to the ground before looking up at you.

You shook your head, smiling at the larger man. “No, of course not. Come in.” You said scooting over, patting the spot next to you as you gave him a gentle smile. 

He closed the door gently behind him before slipping on the bed with you. 

You raised an eyebrow at him as the smell of stress hit your nose. You didn’t even have to smell him to be suspicious of something being wrong. You could read the man like a book.

“What’s wrong?” You questioned taking in his appearance. He was practically sweating and his skin was pricked up. He was fidgeting nervously, avoiding your gaze. His eyes were slightly glowing red.

“I just I overheard something I shouldn’t have.” He breathed nervously before looking at you. 

You nodded your head for him to continue.

He fiddled with his fingers as he looked back down at the bed. “I think Bucky is in danger.”

2 MONTHS AGO

You shivered in the cold of your home as soon as you opened the door. Your cheeks flushed bright red from the below freezing temperatures. “Fucking shit.” You cursed to yourself, shrugging off your large jacket before hanging it on a nearby hook.  
You ran over to the fireplace and quickly threw some logs into it before starting a fire. After a few minutes, you could feel your house becoming warmer. The chill in your cheeks was gone as you rubbed your hands up before placing your open palms towards the fire.

Your eyes felt warm as you sat close to the large flame that burned brightly, poking the logs every few minutes or so. The flames danced in front of your eyes and for a while, you felt at peace with everything in your head.

It had been almost two years since you left. Two whole years.

You moved far, far away from New York to Alaska. You needed to be away from the chaos and be more embedded with nature and a small town. The stress was getting to you and with everything that happened with Bucky, you really needed to leave.

You were forced on medication, some anti-depressants to help yourself cope as you gave up your friends and what was left of your family. It helped. Every day you were getting better. Though some days were tough, you had more days ahead of you and eventually, they’d become easier or at least, more manageable. Though you had a pack, you were practically a stray on your own, the Omegas in the town took you in as if they'd known you their whole lives. They all had stories of why they left to live here; most were due to divorce, being widowed, family dying, pack being killed, or being forced to marry ‘some Alpha’ so they ran away.

They shared in your pain, only telling enough that wouldn't raise suspicion as to who you were and where you came from. Just a sob story of a married couple and how you walked in on an unfortunate sight one rainy dark night.

Some of them sobbed, some of them hugged you, offered help with whatever you need after you had told them. It made you feel better knowing you were not alone out here. Some would offer you rides, bring you food, take you out someplace and go with you to explore the small town.

It was nice.

Though it had been almost two years, you still didn’t take off your wedding ring. You still were completely in love with Bucky even though he broke your heart. It was your constant reminder where your home was, or at least, where you thought it was. 

You knew deep down in your heart that Bucky was your Alpha and you were his Omega. This wasn’t because you had feelings for him or just nature talking. 

No.

You two could practically read each other when you barely knew each other. He knew what was going in that head of yours before it even slipped passed your lips. Your scent was the strongest to him. When it came to you, everything was intensified and easy. Your relationship never suffered a strain.

That was until Teagan came around.

You sighed, resting onto your couch with the hot cup of cocoa you made yourself. It had been a long day. You worked in a coffee shop in walking distance of your little home that you were renting from an old friend. You made do with money and got along great with the Omega’s and Beta’s that visited the tiny coffee shop.

You held your left hand up, watching as the diamond twinkled from the light the fireplace gave off. A sad sigh slipped through your lips as you rested your hand back on your chest. You could still imagine Bucky, with shaky hands, a smile that could make any girl’s knees buckle as he asked you to be his forever.

You rolled over, curling into yourself as small sobs escaped your lips before you slowly drifted off to sleep. You awoke to a loud banging on your door. Your eyes fluttered open as you slowly sat up grunting, rubbing the sleep from your eyes before standing up as the banging continued. 

“Fuck, calm down!” You shouted angrily as you reached for the doorknob to open the door. You felt your shoulders drop at the sight in front of you.

“James?” Your voice was dry as your eyes flickered over his appearance.

Bundled from head to toe. You knew he they didn’t need the extra layers of clothes but this was to keep the alpha smell out. You lived in a town where most Omega’s and Beta’s lived. This was a town of few. Yet, this was a safe space for those who didn’t have the privilege to live in a city comfortably without having all the Alpha’s creeping around.

“I know you don’t want to see me,” He started and you felt the anger built inside you again at his words but he held up his hands in defense.  
“I just need to see you.” He breathed and you glared at him.

“It’s not safe for you here.” You spat harshly. He winced visibly at your words. The truth behind them evident. Not because he was an Alpha in a town of Omega’s and Beta’s but because he knew how dangerous it was to be around you when you were rightfully pissed off.

“I know.” He breathed, his warm breath ghosting in the cold air. His eyes softened as you shifted awkwardly.

“You need to go back.”

“I know but,” He started, his eyes filling with shame. “You need to hear me out.” 

Your eyes widened at this. “And why should I?” You growled and he huffed a small breath.

“I know I don’t deserve it but you deserve to know the truth.”  
Your eyes searched his before sidestepping and letting him inside.

EARLIER PRESENT DAY

Aiden had to pace himself. It had been two days since everything and he couldn’t help himself but find himself walking down the halls of the compound to clear his head. He was worked up and angry. He wanted to bond with you, have you be his Omega but something didn’t feel right. Everything that had happened between you and Bucky, and what you had told him had his stomach twisting in knots.

Things didn’t make sense to him.

His nose scrunched as he could smell Bucky nearby, before smelling his Omega.

Then it hit him. It was like a crashing wave. The smell of stress spilled through the halls and latched onto every surface possible. He looked around slowly to see that he was alone. He walked further towards the smell until he realized it was coming from the room Bucky shared with his Omega. He slowed his footsteps till he could no longer hear himself but he could make out what was being said as he neared closer to the edge of the doorway to their room.

“You keep her away. I don’t want her anywhere near me.”  
“Yes, ma'am." Bucky’s voice was low, almost sad.

Aidens' brow furrowed before hearing a loud smack. He winced visibly at the harsh noise before hearing Bucky let out a groan of pain.

“Did you even hear me!?” The voice screamed. “Don’t make me hurt you again.”

Aiden’s eyebrows furrowed before recognizing the voice. It was Teagan’s.

She let out a low growl as she threatened lowly. “The second she opens her mouth, you will regret it. You stay with me, not her! She can’t find out, not yet. I can’t believe you visited her."

Aiden bared his teeth hearing Bucky scream in pain again before groaning. His voice was strained, almost breathy as he answered to her. He could feel his eyes glow red with anger. He didn’t like Bucky but after this… He was heartbroken for the Alpha.

He peered inside, careful not to be seen. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him.

Bucky was on his hands and knees, lip busted, nose bleeding and dripping onto the floor, his shirt was practically torn off, large welts decorated his back along with large gashes and cuts. He winced as Teagen kicked him in the face. Bucky fell over letting out a groan of pain, his face scrunching up as he shielded his face from another blow.

“Back on your knees, you coward.” Teagen spat at him and he obeyed reluctantly. 

“You are to obey me. Do as I say.” Teagan went on as she walked to the other side of the room as she ranted her orders to the man.

Bucky looked up slowly, his eyes locked with Aiden’s. Bucky’s eyes were pleading, bordering on crying. Teagan stood back up and walked over to Bucky, slapping him again when he didn't look at her. The smack echoed through the room as he let out a grunt of pain. 

“Did you even hear me? Are you stupid?” She spat before she grabbed his face with her hand harshly, pulling him so he was face to face with her.

“Yes, I heard you."

“Yes, what?” Her voice hissed harshly. Bucky’s eyes shifted from hers to the doorway, locking with the fellow Alpha's eyes. 

“Yes, Alpha…” Bucky breathed before she yanked her hand away and pushed him back on the floor.

“Go clean yourself up. You look like shit.”

Aiden’s eyes went wide. He could feel his heart stop in his chest before turning on his heels and running away as quickly as possible without being heard.

2 MONTHS AGO

You placed a cup of cocoa in Bucky’s hands. He gave you a silent thank you before sipping on the hot brew. You crossed your arms over your chest, eyeing him as he looked at the fire that burned in front of him.

“So that’s what you came to tell me?” You questioned as you sat next to him. He nodded slowly before turning to look at you.

“I am sorry, I thought you should know.” He said solemnly, letting his head drop before blowing a puff of air through his nose. You scrunched your face up in disgust at this.

“Bucky… You should’ve told me before I left.”  
He shook his head, cupping his face. “She only knows about your past, just the things you are capable of. Steve can’t fight her… She is almost as strong as you.” He said, turning his attention to you.

“So how do we go about this?” You breathed as you sat back on the couch.

“I have no idea."

“And why is that?”

Bucky hung his head in shame. “I love her.”

You scrunched your face up. Anger pulling at you.  
Your reflexes kicked in, reeling your hand back and connecting the back of your palm with his cheek. His head whipped to the side, letting out a grunt of pain as the loud smack echoed through your small home.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” You shouted angrily watching as he slowly turned his face back towards you.

“She has you under her spell! She can’t do this! You’re living a lie, Buck!” You screamed standing up. He looked at you with such hurt in his eyes, something you hadn’t seen in a long time.

“That’s why I am here.” He breathed. “I can’t leave her even if I wanted to.” His gaze shifted back to the fireplace. "I am trapped until we figure out a way to get rid of her."

He was calm. Too calm. You sniffed the air, inhaling the pheromones that his body gave off. Your eyes widened in realization.

“O-Oh my god…” You breathed before looking down at Bucky. His face flushed red as you came to the harsh realization. 

“She… She is your true Alpha…”


	6. Secrets Unveiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sex scene and graphic descriptions of violence and blood. Please be warned.

2 MONTHS AGO

Bucky didn’t want to talk about the subject further. So you settled for wrapping your arms around him and soothing him as you both sat in silence. You’d find him glancing at your ring every few seconds with curiosity. He would purse his lips together but said nothing about it. You didn’t push him to either.

You felt at peace. Bucky was here, he came to see you. He was giving you the closure you’ve been craving for so long. It felt right. He wrapped his arms around you as you both laid on the couch. You pressed your face into his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was like you had to hear it just to make sure you weren’t dreaming again. The constant, rhythmic thud against your ear soothed you more than anything else right now.

He was holding you, he was safe and he was here with you.

He buried his face into your neck, inhaling your scent. You did the same. This had been so much more intimate than any sex you’ve ever had with him and he was very passionate in bed, even when it was the both of you just trying to get off as quickly as possible. 

You knew you couldn’t lay here all night. You had work in the morning. Sadly you had to excuse yourself from him, pulling away reluctantly before heading towards your room. His scent lingered on your skin and clothes, long after you’d gone to bed and you finally slept through the night.

The next morning came and you felt better than ever. You quickly got ready for work, more than excited it was the going to be weekend and hopefully you’d get a further explanation from Bucky.

You walked into the living room. He was still snuggled under the blankets passed out. His hair had covered his face. His lips parted only slightly to let out little snores.

He actually looked like a little bear. It was so cute.

You don’t know what made you do it but you made your way over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He stirred slightly, little grunts slipped through his lips making you smile. You quickly made your way out the door, making sure to leave a note behind telling him you’d be home around four p.m.

Work was slow but you had an extra pep in your step today. Everyone seemed to take notice, even the customers. Your smile was wider and you gave off a sweet aura that made that little coffee shop just a tad more pleasant that day.

Deep down you had a fear that Bucky had probably left already. That thought started to eat at you once three o’clock rolled around. You paced relentlessly, taking on menial tasks hoping that would make the time pass by faster. Once you clocked out of work, you practically raced home.

You held your breath when you approached the door, you opened it letting out a sigh of relief. Sure enough, there Bucky was.

He was shirtless, hair pulled back into a messy bun, reading a book as he laid spread out on your couch. He already had a fire going, that’s probably why he took off his shirt. You knew for a fact Alpha’s produced more body heat than Omega’s and could withstand the cold better. That and adding to the serum that pumped through Bucky’s veins, it probably felt like a damn furnace inside your home for him.

He flitted his gaze up to you as you shrugged off your coat. The snow dusted the floor as you stomped your boots out on the mat at your doorway.

“How was your day?” He asked as you made your way over to him. He sat up giving you some space to sit.

You took the seat, letting out a large sigh. “Long, too long.” You said as you stretched your arms above your head with a yawn. He grinned at you before scrunching his nose.

“Shit, you smell like coffee." He practically whined and you laughed.

“Well, no shit Einstein.” You teased making him smile. “I work in a coffee shop, remember?” He rolled his eyes giving you an exaggerated sigh.

“You should shower.” He started before draping an arm on the couch behind you. “I miss your scent.” His statement made you cock an eyebrow at him.

“Really? And what do I smell like?”

His lips pulled into a deep frown, shrugging before looking at you with a shit eating grin. “I may have to jog my memory.” 

You laughed at his attempt to flirt. “Go for it, Barnes.” 

He smirked at this as he leaned closer to you. His lips barely brushing against your barely exposed skin. You felt your cheeks burn as he looked at you before shutting his eyes. He nudged his nose against your scent gland, inhaling slowly. He hummed lowly, almost growling. The metal plated shifted in his mechanical arm as he clenched a fist to hold himself steady. His lips brushed against your skin before he pulled away reluctantly. His eyes were blown wide as he stared at you.

“Passion fruit and jasmine.” He growled lowly. “So sweet.”

The pheromones he was giving off had you dizzy, needy and almost shaking in anticipation. You wanted to kiss him, you wanted him to claim you but a painful reminder rang in your head, making you shut your eyes and let out a low shallow breath.

He wasn’t yours.

“Bucky," You started, your voice is strained. 

You want to remind him of his Alpha. Remind him what he was doing. He would repeat history if he was going to do what you wanted him to and you couldn’t do that to him. You searched your brain looking for something that will pull you away from the topic at hand. You don’t want to mention it but it’s the best thing you can do.

“I have a party to go to. A bunch of my coworkers are throwing it.” You said it all at once and instantly Bucky calms down. His eyebrows furrowing as he draws his lips into a tight line.

“I can go with you.”

It doesn’t sound like a question, it’s a statement. Bucky was here for a reason. If he didn’t have didn’t have any other purpose for being here other than to tell you what he did last night, he would have left already. You’d be alone and you sure as hell wouldn’t have gone to the party.

“Ok.” You breathed. You don’t know what else to say.

Bucky and you had this way of communicating. You knew when something was off or when he just couldn’t put the words out there. That’s why you were so close to him. You could read his mind practically, finish his sentences, and even know what he wanted for dinner without him even hinting at it. You couldn’t shake the feeling you both were made for each other.

“Do you have a suit? It’s pretty formal.” You choked out after an awkward pause and he chuckles at your icebreaker.

“Do you think Stark would’ve let me leave the tower without one? Come on Y/N.” He jokes and you find yourself smiling again.

An hour or so passes and you both had finally gotten ready.

You decided to wear a deep red off the shoulder dress that came to a rest just above your knees. The sleeves were short, stopping halfway on your bicep. You paired it off with a pearl necklace, a black scarf, natural eye makeup, deep red lipstick, and pumps. But for now, you’d wear your snow boots, along with your giant coat.

You walked out to the living room, breathing in a deep breath.  
It had been a long time Bucky had seen you dressed up. This would almost be a first for you since the only times you ever saw him wear a suit was when he married you.  
Your brows shot up seeing Bucky in a suit, his hair slightly combed back and he had shaved the stubble. He looked amazing, more than amazing. You drifted your gaze to his hands seeing that he decided to wear leather gloves to cover the prosthetic as to not draw attention to it or give away his identity.  
No one would question why he would wear gloves, especially in this weather.  
Even though he looked great, wanted to go, he still gave off Alpha vibes and his scent would be a huge giveaway. This thought had your throat run dry and made you regret even bringing up the topic entirely.

He turned around, facing you, snapping you out of your thoughts. His mouth parted a bit as his eyes traced your figure. You felt your cheeks burn under his intense stare.

“Wow.” He breathed as he took a step closer to you. His cheeks slightly flushed as he let himself look at your exposed cleavage for a few seconds too long. “You look breathtaking.” 

You looked away blushing making him chuckle. 

“I am happy to see I can still make you flustered.”

You laughed lightly before a sweet smell caught your nose. You scrunched up your face before leaning in and sniffing him. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly noticing how sweet he smelled instead of the usual musky smell he gave off.  
You kinda missed it. His scent was always comforting.

“Wh-How do you smell so sweet?” You questioned outright and Bucky shrugged.

“I have my ways.” He breathed before holding out his hand making you frown. “Now come on, we’re going to be late for that party.” 

You rolled your eyes muttering ‘fine’ under your breath. He laughed heartedly, pulling you to his side and wrapping a protective arm around your smaller frame.

You had taken a cab to the party, not trusting yourself to walk in the snow this late, especially with how cold it was. You were more than thankful to find out the party was inside. Bucky held your hand the entire ride. You smiled as his thumb caressed the back of your palm. It was like nothing changed.  
Not even after you found out the heartbreaking news. You knew in your heart, you’d love him no matter what happened. You knew it was wrong but something just didn’t feel right about the situation and everyone you talked about it with seemed to agree. Especially after last night, you still loved him. Alpha or no Alpha. He was everything to you and nothing could ever tear you two apart.

You arrived at the party, he held your hand the entire time. This could be seen as a gesture between close friends but even with his smell was diluted, he still looked like an Alpha. You were more than nervous and it was like Bucky read your mind as he turned to you giving you a soft gentle smile that warmed you all over.

“You ready?”

Even though a few moments ago you were on the verge of a panic attack, he gave you one look that had you certain that everything was going to be ok.  
You gave him a small nod, matching his smile before walking inside. The warmth of the cabin engulfed you both quickly. You quickly discarded your coat and snow boots before slipping your heels on from your purse. You made your way through the party, talking to people who you recognized all over the small town.

You smiled to yourself, knowing you could enjoy yourself tonight without the stress of something else going to complete shit. Your friends introduced themselves before eyeing Bucky. You grew nervous at this before one of them whispered 

“He is going to make some Alpha very happy.”

Both of your faces flushed a bright red at the obscene comment before continuing your way through the party. You introduced Bucky to a few of your friends. Some of them gawked at his large stature but grew comfortably close to him, even telling them some goofy memories they shared with you.

A few of your friends thrust cans of unopened beers into your empty hands. Bucky opened yours first before clinking the cans together in small cheers. You hummed appreciatively at the drink, seeing that no one bought the cheap beer.

“So how come we haven’t met this one?” Kinsley asked as she ran a hand up his arm. You quirked an eyebrow at your co-worker as she checked Bucky out blatantly. You couldn’t show your jealousy, it would be a dead give away something was up.

“Well things happened back home, I moved away and-” You stopped your sentence halfway before looking at Bucky.

“James missed me too much so he came to surprise me. Isn’t he the best?” 

You asked, rubbing Bucky’s back soothingly as he cocked his eyebrow at you, giving you an amused smirk. He caught on quickly but didn’t seem bothered by the situation. Everyone awed in praise making Bucky blush and scrunch his face up as he smiled.

It was the same line for the rest of the night as you guys moved through the party. Even though you knew Bucky hated being in crowds, small spaces or around unknown faces, he was completely relaxed and smiled at everyone.  
Eventually, you both found yourselves on the dance floor, dancing to some modern pop song. You both had the goofiest grins on your faces as you danced along to the beat. You grabbed your coworkers sunglasses as they danced next to you. They laughed as you put them on, continuing to dance and laugh with Bucky.

As the crowds started getting smaller, you felt more comfortable asking something that had been tugging at you all night.

You pulled on the sleeve of Bucky’s blazer till he leaned down to your eye level. You leaned up and whispered into his ear. You had to thank the serum he could hear you without having to strain.

“How do you not smell like an Alpha right now? What did you do?” You questioned before he pulled away giving you a smirk.

He grabbed your wrist and led you through the party till you found yourself in a bathroom. He locked the door behind him before reaching into the inside pocket of his blazer. He pulled out a medicine bottle. The pills shifted inside as he handed it to you. He rested one hand on the sink, leaning into it as he began to explain.

“Tony had a doctor issue these to me. They dilute an Alpha’s scent. It makes it sweeter.” Your eyes widened at this as you stared at him in shock and disbelief as to why he would do such a thing.

He held up his hands in defense. “Don’t worry. I’ve only taken one since I got here and that was an hour before we left. It won’t affect me unless I take this every day for a few weeks. I was only given this as a mere safety precaution.” 

You relaxed at his words before eyeing the bottle, noticing the small amount of medication that was in there. You noted that this had probably been used more than just once by the scratches and rubbed off information on the paper. You tried reading the name it was issued to. Only seeing a capital T. The rest had been scratched or rubbed off.

“That makes sense.” You drawled out slowly as you shifted the bottle side to side before handing it back to him. He stuffed it back in his blazer before crossing his arms.

“So…” He breathed, drawing it out as you quirked an eyebrow at him. “Speaking of sweet.” You couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped through your lips.

“Did you start your heat early?” He questioned before licking his lips. Your stomach felt like it dropped at the question.

You had been so caught up the last two days, you honestly didn’t even feel your heat cycle creep up on you. You were mostly consumed with your thoughts and dealing with Bucky even being here with you and not back in New York. Suddenly, you could feel your body heating up quicker than you’d like. It was like a train hit you all at once.  
Your knees buckled, causing you to almost drop to the ground Bucky caught you in his arms. You suddenly felt hot all over, like a bad fever coming on. 

Bucky let out a low growl as the scent of your arousal began clouding him.  
“Omega…” He breathed and you whimpered in response looking up to him.

“Fuck… It wasn’t supposed to start for a few days. ” Your voice was slightly slurred. “It’s never hit me this hard before, Jesus Christ.” You hissed as you gripped onto Bucky’s biceps, trying to pull yourself to your feet but your body fought against it. You rested your head into his chest, trying to calm yourself, then your eyes widened as his musky Alpha scent began peaking through.  
He was going into an early rut.

“Bu-Bucky… Your scent.” You whimpered softly and his eyes widened.

He could smell it and feel it. His body started giving off pheromones, his muscles were becoming rigid. He cursed under his breath before picking you up bridal style. “I’m going to get you out of here.” He whispered softly, hoping that would console you.

He unlocked the door and pushed his way through people to the front door.  
He knew you were too hot for a coat, the snow would feel good against your skin. So he grabbed your shoes and jacket and ran outside. It didn’t take long for him to call a cab and have them arrive. Bucky laid you down in the back seat before climbing in the cab himself. He handed the cab driver more money than he needed to, saying it was an emergency. Your body was getting hot, and the smell of your heat and arousal was practically clinging onto everything you touched. Bucky had you rest your head in his lap, rubbing his thumb over your cheek to soothe you as you continued to shiver and whimper against him.

As soon as the cab pulled up, Bucky had you out the cab and up the steps. He quickly unlocked your door and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He carried you to your bedroom and had you lay down. He quickly discarded your shoes and pulled off your dress as gently as he could. He tried to will his rut away as it crept up on him. Your skin was flushed, pricked and, slick coated your core and thighs. He could feel his eyes dilate as he watched your exposed skin come into view.

He tried getting you under the covers so he could get out of your room as quickly as possible. You fought against him whimpering

“Alpha please…” You begged softly and he had to shut his eyes, taking slow deep breaths as the sound of you using his title went right through him and down to his cock.

“Y/N, this is your heat speaking… I can’t.” He whispered as calmly as possible. His body went rigid as you grasped his wrist. He looked at you wide-eyed as you pushed out your bottom lip.

“I’ll be a good Omega for you. I’ll take your knot like a good Omega. You know I can.” You whimpered softly before reaching out and gripping his already hardened cock through his slacks. His breathing hitched in his throat, his hand automatically going to your wrist. “Want your knot… Want you to fill me up.” You mewled and he groaned lowly.

“Fuck… I-I..” His rut was getting more intense by the second. If he didn’t leave your room now, he was going to fuck you right through the mattress.

“I can’t. Please don’t.” He breathed. He was more so talking to himself than you. He loved you, wanted you and he needed you just as much as you needed him right now.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew that if you didn’t want him, you’d push him away. You’d tell him no, even if his scent wasn’t strong and you were at the peak of your heat. Consent was something you still had control over during these times.

You did want him and he wanted you.

“Alpha Let me. Please.” You breathed, he didn’t move your wrist. Instead, he watched you through glazed-wide eyes as you gripped the belt of his slacks, unlooping it before undoing his fly. He swallowed harshly, his throat becoming dry, watching as you yanked his pants down. You licked your lips as his thick hard cock stood at attention for you.

The tip was flushed red, pre-cum gathering at the tip and you found your mouth watering, having the sudden urge to taste him.

“Y-Y/N… Are you sure-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as you licked the underside of his shaft. Your tongue running from the base to the tip before sucking softly at the head. You hummed tasting the sweet-saltiness of the pre-cum that had gathered there. 

He groaned softly at this, watching you through lust blown eyes as you wrapped your hand around his shaft stroking him slowly. “Oh my god… Oh, fuck…” He groaned, his head dropping back before looking back down at you. He pulled off his gloves, shrugging off his blazer, letting the garments fall to the floor without a second thought. His flesh hand tangled in your hair as to hold onto something. He shut his eyes biting his lip as he let you do what you needed.

“Want to suck your cock Alpha…” You mewl up to him and he groaned softly, his lips parting as he found it harder to breathe.

Words escaped him entirely, he nodded slowly, letting you take him into your mouth. You sucked the tip before sinking your lips further down making him let out a throaty groan. He gripped your hair tighter, his metal prosthetic gripping the base as his knot began to swell.

Your arousal was seeping into the air and sheets underneath you. It’s like a giant wave and everything has both of you dizzy from how intense it was.

“Such a beautiful Omega.” He growled lowly as you sucked him off at a faster pace that had him growling and his abdominal muscles flexing. “That’s it my beautiful Omega.” He breathed softly. “Suck my cock. Show me how much you missed this.”

You moan around him, sending vibrations through him. You quicken your pace, relaxing your throat as you take him fully. He lets out a low groan as the tip began hitting the back of your throat. You look up at through your lashes. The sight before him has him reeling making him growl. He grips your hair tightly, pulling you off of him. You gasp out, your lungs filling with oxygen. He bares his teeth as he gets to eye level with you.

“Such a naughty Omega. Gonna make me cum before I can get my knot in that pretty cunt of yours huh?” His voice is low and dark and it has you shivering. You nod, playing the innocent card knowing that it drove him wild and he smirks. “Present for me Omega.”

You comply, through shaky limbs, you slip off your bra and panties. You go to remove your necklace buck Bucky stops you.

“Keep it on.”

You don’t question him further and turn around getting on your hands and knees. He bites his lip as he can see your slick coat your cunt and thighs. The smell of your arousal is even more pungent and he can’t help but the growl that escapes him from it.

He undoes his tie, letting it fall to the floor before rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. You whimper watching him as he grips your ass. Both of his hands digging and massaging the plump flesh.

“So wet for your Alpha.” He growls as he slowly gets to his knees. You whimper, clutching the sheets underneath you as you bury your face into the mattress. You gasp loudly as he licks your cunt. His tongue lapping at your juices before licking a flat strip up and down your clit that has you shaking.

“Oh Alpha.” You whine, shutting your eyes.

He chuckles lowly as he buries his tongue in between your folds. “Mmmm So sweet. You smell so damn good too.” He growls, his hot breath ghosting over your folds. “I missed this… Missed this tight cunt” He admits in a short breath before continuing to lick and suck at your clit.

You moan, crying out for him as he continues his assault on your sensitive core. You feel yourself getting close way too quickly, your thighs are practically shaking. Everything feels too good. The fact that you hadn’t been touched in almost two years was a major reason as to why you were so damn sensitive and he knew this.

He smirks pulling away seeing you trembling and on edge. He unbuttons his dress shirt, letting it slip off of him and fall to the floor before stepping out of his dress pants. He climbs onto the bed behind you, his hand running up and down your back, soothing you.

“Does my pretty Omega want my knot?” He questions, his voice calm and deep. You whimper softly, reaching your hand back, between your thighs to rub your clit. You were so desperate for some friction, it was bordering on pathetic.

He growls lowly, swatting your hand away before leaning forward till his chest is flushed against your back. His lips grazed your ear as he whispered against your skin, causing it to prick up. 

“Didn’t say you could touch yourself. That’s my job.” He nips at your shoulder. “Such a needy little Omega.” You moan softly at his words feeling him rub his tip against you slick folds. He presses a soft kiss to your shoulder as he gently presses the tip against your entrance, teasing you.

“Please, Alpha…” You whine as he continues with his ministrations. You wiggle your hips against him, hoping to have him push in you but he retaliates by spanking your ass hard.

You softly moan and he chuckles lightly. Your body was so overstimulated that even pain felt amazing.  
“Be a good Omega and wait for your Alpha.” You stop moving and huff out a breath. You’re about to make a comment until you feel him pushing inside of you. You gasp, your nails digging into the mattress at the feeling of your walls finally being stretched and filled. It almost hurt but it felt so good at the same time.

Bucky growled lowly, his eyes shutting tightly as he continued to push till his hips were flushed against the back of your thighs. “God.” He groaned, his hands going to your hips to hold you in a death grip. “You’re so fucking tight.” He hisses and you moan as he began to move slowly as to not get too close too soon. You rock your hips back wanting more than what he is giving and he leans down to bite your shoulder hard and you cry out, feeling his teeth dig into the thick flesh. That was sure to leave a huge mark.

He wants this to be sweet, to savor being with you again but he knows that it can wait. He still had a day or so before he had to leave. He definitely wasn’t going to leave here without making love to you at least once.

This time was different. You both needed to just fuck each other. That was just the rough nature that came with a rut and a heat cycle.

He pulled out making you whimper before snapping his hips forward, sheathing himself inside you completely. You cried out, it was like a bolt of electricity shot through you. He growled, enjoying the way your walls contracted around him, before repeating his harsh movements again, again, and again till he was slamming into you at a rough pace. You were moaning so loud, you were sure as hell, the neighbors could probably hear you. 

“Oh fuck yes.” You cry out, fisting the sheets in your hand, your back arching in pleasure. Yelps and desperate moans slipping through your lips along with cries of his name. 

Bucky groans feeling you squeeze him, causing his knot to swell even more. You whimper, grabbing his wrist with one hand, letting your nails dig into the flesh. He groans, his fingers digging into the flesh of your hips even more and you can feel the bruises from underneath his fingertips.

He buries his face in between your shoulder blades, biting the skin there, making you moan louder. He growls as you roll your hips, trying to match his brutal pace.

He wraps his hand around your neck, before pulling you back to kiss him. It’s needy hot and all teeth and tongue. You whimper into the kiss as he doesn’t slow his pace for a second. He pulls away from the kiss, needing air, but keeps eye contact with you. His blue eyes are dark and filled with only need for you.

“God doll.” He growled, his Brooklyn accent seeping through. “Fuckin’ squeezing the shit outta’ my cock like a good little Omega.” His voice is scratchy and low. “So fuckin’ good to me.” 

You whimper in reply, your grip on his wrist tightening as he drove in and out of you.

He was practically hitting your furthest wall with precision and you weren’t sure how long you were going to last. Everything felt too good. His cool prosthetic hand wrapped around your neck, made your skin feel like it was on fire.

“Bu-Bucky!” You practically sobbed, before biting your lip and shutting your eyes as you tried to hold off your orgasm.

He could feel it. He was almost there too. It had been too long since he had you and everything was so intense, he wasn’t sure if he was about to blackout but he couldn’t stop for the life of him.

He pulled out making you whimper, before you know it he had you on your back, pushing back into you. You gasp, dipping your head back into the pillows, as he began thrusting in and out of you at a faster pace, that had you practically being pushed up the bed.  
You placed your hand on the headboard to prevent you from hitting it. You cry out to him, letting small praises slip through your lips spurring him on.  
Bucky held you, wrapping his arms around you as he continued to thrust into you with vigour that even he didn’t know he had. His knot catches before slipping out and you whimper into his neck. Your nails digging into his shoulder blades and you’re pretty positive he is bleeding but you don’t care and neither does he.

The room filled with a mixture of both of your moans along with the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall and the creaking of the old bed.  
“I’m gonna fill you up.” He growled into your neck. “Gonna fill up your tight Omega cunt with my cum.” 

You moan louder as feel him twitch inside you and the promise behind his words has your walls spasming around him, making him let out moans and curses mixed with your name. 

“J-James oh fuck, please, please!” You cry out, biting down on his collarbone practically breaking the skin. He groans loudly, his fingers digging into your back. “I-I'm close."

“Me too babygirl. Cum for me.” He pants into your neck, speeding up his thrusts. His knot finally catches causing his thrusts to be shallow and quick. 

You cry out, tears spilling down your cheeks as every nerve is on fire.  
“James! Oh god James!” You cry out his name as your orgasm washes through you like a tidal wave.

Bucky groans into your neck, his knot inflating to its full size, as your walls squeeze him so tightly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, Fuck yes! Oh god Y/N!” He growls lowly, before letting out a loud drawn out moan as his cock twitches before releasing thick streams of cum inside of you.

You moan softly as his body shakes, his hips twitching as he gently keeps thrusting into you before slowly coming to a stop.

You both lay there, catching your breath and you have to blink a few times. Your vision is fuzzy and you were pretty damn sure that was the best sex you’ve ever had.

You run your fingers into his hair soothing him as he continues to hold you as he slowly came down from his high.

“I love you.” He breathes after a moment. It’s soft and delicate and you find yourself smiling.

“I love you too.”

After Bucky finally could pull out of you, he decided to finally open up to you about everything.

You held Bucky close in your arms as he explained why he came here, what he wanted to tell you and so on and so forth. He wasn’t lying when he said you needed the truth and you knew he needed to let it out more than you needed to actually hear it.

He was born an Omega. That much was simple to explain but because he had such strong Alpha-like tendencies that things were different for him. He did things Omega’s would never dare to do. He would fight other Alpha’s to protect Steve.

Even though Steve was born an Alpha in an Omega body. 

When he was taken by Hydra, injected with that serum, he became the perfect physical Alpha. He wasn’t at peace with it. He wanted to look and feel like an Alpha but he wanted to do it on his time. He still felt like he was in the wrong body because it wasn't his choice to change but he was happy he could do things other Alpha’s could do.

He could knot. That was simple. He would have ruts, but they were stronger than normal Alpha ruts. They almost bordered into being a heat-cycle with how hot and needy he’d get. Thankfully, he started getting medication to help suppress it so he could control it better. He could give pups and care for them. The one thing he couldn’t do was bond.

That’s when the dots started to connect in your head.

You held him in your arms. Soothing him as he poured his soul out to you. You reminded him that even if he wasn’t born an Alpha, that doesn’t mean you’d love him any less.

That was close-minded behavior and unfortunately, he was born during a time where that was widely accepted. That was why he was so ashamed for it.  
He was taught to hate himself.

You loved this man, with all of your heart and soul. He didn’t have to bond with you to be yours, or for you to be his.

“I am ok with being an Alpha. It makes me happy. Like I always knew I was one.” He said as he finished explaining everything. His voice was much softer now, almost calming. “It just sucks that I didn’t have a choice… They kinda forced me to be an Alpha. I wanted to do it on my own. Take the steps. The medication.”

“Bucky, It’s ok.” You soothed before he looked at you. His eyes filled with desperation and pain.

“You are an amazing Alpha. I am sorry for what they did to you.” You breathed softly as you placed a hand on his chest. “It wasn’t fair and you didn’t deserve it but you’re here now. Things have changed. Medicine has improved greatly. You can change what you don’t like now and people are more willing to accept you.” You gave him a soft smile before he relaxed into you.

“It wasn’t like Steve’s situation. He looked like an Omega, but by nature, he identified as an Alpha. So when he went and got that experiment done to him, he didn’t have to deal with being mistaken for one.” He looked up at the ceiling. “He said he was tired of feeling trapped in that small body of his.” he breathed with a sad sigh. “Said it wasn’t his.”

“I’m sorry…” You whispered, sympathizing with him. He blew out a breath as you looked at his chest, running your fingers across the broad expanse of his pectoral muscles. He looked back at you. “I didn’t know… This makes sense now but that doesn’t matter.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at this. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” He was slightly offended and you bit your lip trying to find the right words.

“I am not saying your situation didn’t matter. Of course, it does Bucky. That is a part of you and what makes you, well you.” He propped himself on his elbow watching you as you continued to explain what you meant.  
“I am just saying, now that everything makes sense to me, what I thought was important doesn’t matter anymore. I was being ignorant and selfish and I thought I needed answers to a question that plagued me for months.” You breathed as you placed a hand on his wrist. “I don’t care that you were born an Omega just like I don’t care that you’re an ex-assassin. It doesn’t change how I feel or think about you. You’re still James Buchanan Barnes to me. You’re amazing and I love you.”

He cupped your face and pressed his lips against yours. You hummed appreciatively against his lips before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you too.”

The next day came and went.

It was like nothing changed between you two. You were still in your heat cycle but you could control it better than other Omega’s. Especially, when you had an Alpha to help you through it when it became unbearable. Bucky showered you with affection the entire day but he had to leave soon and you knew that.  
He was sitting on the couch while you laid down by the fireplace. Your heat cycle was practically almost up and you didn’t know why this one was so short but you didn’t question it. You had to go back to work soon.  
Bills do not pay themselves.

You warmed up by the fire, humming to yourself as you scrolled through your phone. Your gaze snapped up when Bucky’s phone rang. He glanced at you before answering it.

“Hello?”

You could hear a feminine voice on the other end. You felt your stomach drop realizing this was his Alpha calling.

Even though Bucky was a physical Alpha, by nature he was an Omega. He still could have an Alpha and Omega. You watched, his face stoic as he answered back with a ‘yes’, ‘ok’ and an ‘alright’, before hanging up. He turned to you, sadness laced his features.

“Are you going to tell her what happened here?” You asked softly and he flitted his gaze to his phone that rested in his palm.

“Yes…”

You narrowed your eyes slightly. You could tell he was lying but he didn’t want to start an argument. It made you angry.

“James.” You started but he held up his hand, standing up off the couch as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Don’t Y/N…” You scoffed, sitting up from your spot on the floor.

“Don’t Y/N?” You mocked as you stood up. “You cheated on her with me. Your ex-wife.” You said, emphasizing each word with a step towards him. “We made love. You knotted me.”

He growled. “Y/N…”

“Don’t ‘Y/N’ me.” You spat clenching your fists. “You did the same thing to me.” You raised your voice as you growled at him. “Why do you keep doing this? Why can’t you be honest with yourself for once in your life?”

“Because, Y/N!” He snapped back, his eyes glowing their dangerous red. You stepped closer till you were chest to chest with him.

“Because, what?!” You screamed back and he clenched his jaw. His eyes tracing your features before his gaze fell to the floor.

You glared at him, taking a step back as it came back to you again. A painful reality seeping into your brain and heart. 

He will always be someone else’s.

You looked down at the ring that decorated your finger. You raised your hand, pulling it off. He watched you with wide eyes and you placed it in his hand.

“I can’t fight for you anymore Bucky.” You whispered softly, your voice calm as it slowly broke. “I may be your true mate but I can’t have you if you don’t let me.”

“Y/N…” His voice cracking and you looked away not wanting him to see you break down.

“You need to leave.”

The words pierced right through him. He clenched his hands tightly as he looked at you. You didn’t look at him but you could feel his intense gaze burning into your skin. He quickly gathered his things, wrapped himself up in an extra layer of clothes. He walked to the door, his hand on the doorknob as he looked back at you. You didn’t move, nor did you look up and you didn’t want to.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered softly and you felt your heart drop to your stomach.  
He opened the door, walking out into the small blizzard before slamming it shut.

PRESENT DAY

Aiden had explained what he had seen in very vivid detail. He visibly shook, stress poured out of him in a hot sweat as he fidgeted with his hands.  
Everything inside you screamed as you thought about someone laying a hand on him.

On your Bucky.

You wanted to protect him, shield him from harm and smash everything in sight. You felt your instincts kick in. You growled feeling them take over your ability to think properly. A rush of endorphins filled your body, like a dam that had burst open and you were out the door making a beeline for Bucky’s room.  
Aiden called out after you, saying things like; ‘Don’t challenge her.’, ‘This isn’t your fight.’ You shook him off, ignoring his pleas completely until you bumped into Teagen as you turned down the hall that went directly to Bucky’s room.

“Oh goodness!” She squeaked as she practically bumped into your chest.  
“Y/N! I am sorry, I didn’t see you.” She apologized slightly fumbling over her words but you could see right through it as you could smell blood off of her. The smell was almost covered up by the smell of soap.

“Where is Bucky?” You questioned, ignoring her completely as she babbled on about being a klutz. Your voice was stern making her stiffen up in her place. She glanced behind you, eyeing Aiden before fluttering her gaze back to you.

“Why? Did Bucky call you for something?” Her voice turned cold at the last part. You could smell the nervousness she gave off as she began picking at her fingernails.

“No. I just need to talk to him.” You admitted as you crossed your arms over your chest. She cocked an eyebrow at you noticing the change in your stature before copying your stance.

“Well, he is somewhere in this building. If I find him, I’ll tell him you were looking for him.” 

You heard Aiden let out a low growl making Teagan shift her gaze to him.

“You’re lying. You know where Bucky is.” Aiden growled as he stepped closer. She scoffed at him before looking back at you with a furrowed eyebrows and a mock grin.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” She asked teasingly before looking back in Aiden. You could feel the heat and anger radiating off of him. “Are you starting your rut soon? You pathetic waste of air.” She spat and you inhaled sharply, clenching your jaw.

“Excuse me?” Aiden questioned darkly, stepping a bit closer till he was almost chest to chest with her. “What did you just say?” He breathed, his nostrils flaring “Omega.” He challenged her, using her ‘ranking’ to hopefully make her realize she was giving her facade away.

Your eyes narrowed at her as she smirked at him. It was dark, almost sickeningly sweet.

“You heard me.” Teagan spat back before giving Aiden a harsh shove.  
“You’re stupid and pathetic.” She scoffed before laughing. “Just like your little Bucky.” She spat the last part as she looked at you. She knew that you knew.

You felt something inside you snap and you didn’t even register your own movement before you realized you had grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the nearest wall. Her body dented the wall under the amount of pressure. You clasped your hands around her neck firmly, holding her in place and lifting her till her feet weren’t touching the floor. You don’t know what got into you but you sure as hell didn’t care. You were practically seeing red at this point.

“Look here you fucking piece of shit.” You hissed through clenched teeth before slamming her back against the wall. She let out a gasp of pain before clawing at your wrists with her blunt nails. She tried kicking you but you pinned her body against hers, holding her in place. “Stop acting like you’re a fucking Omega. You fucking abusive little bitch.” You spat, growling darkly as she stared back at you. “You’re lucky I don’t rip your vocal cords out and shove them down your throat.” You squeezed harder with every word. Her face began turning a reddish-purple, the vein in her forehead becoming prominent.  
“You are going to tell me where he is.” You threatened lowly as you felt the familiar glow in your eyes. They were practically reflecting in her iris.  
“Then you are going to leave him alone or I will make you regret the day you walked your sorry ass in here and put your filthy little hands where they don’t belong.” You growled, baring your teeth at her as your anger began seeping through your body and radiating hot as you squeezed her neck even tighter.

She grabbed at your wrists tightly, trying to yank them away as she gasped for air. 

Aiden stared at you in shock as you didn’t let up on her. He completely had forgotten how you strong you were. Even against another Alpha.

“Fuck you.” She spat, her voice strained and you growled again, lifting her away from the wall only to slam her back against it as you squeezed tighter. You continued to dig your nails into the flesh of her neck as you held her in place.

You weren’t surprised when you felt blood seep through your fingers. You could feel her pulse become slower under your palm but you didn’t care.  
She challenged you. She hurt your Alpha. She hurt Bucky. She mocked your friend. She was a liar and had torn everything and everyone apart.   
You were squeezing so hard, you were sure her eyes were going to pop out of her head or her windpipe had been crushed. You bared your teeth as you asked again. 

“Where is he?” You snapped, your voice boomed, bouncing off the walls and down the large hall. You were surprised that security hadn’t been alerted yet knowing that Tony had this place filled with security cameras in case things like this ever happened. She couldn’t even answer even if she wanted to. Her eyes fluttered, rolling to the back of her head as she gasped desperately for air but you didn’t care.

“Y/N Stop!” Aiden yelled at you but you couldn’t stop and she couldn’t even answer even if she wanted to.

Something inside you was alive. Something you’ve been repressing for years. Even after your fight with Bucky, you couldn’t hold it in. It was angry, it was awake and you could feel it in every part of your body, right down to your toes. You were done repressing your instincts.

She was choking, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to get as much air in her lungs as possible but you didn’t let her. You squeezed even harder, your nails digging deeper into her open wound making her let out a strangled scream. You were being careless, you had a life to care for growing inside of you but Bucky was also another life you had to protect. He was yours and you were his. No one was going to take that away from you. Not anymore.

You suddenly felt two large hands on you, yanking you off of her. You fell back into them, hitting its chest. You glanced up to see Aiden looking down at you with a concerned look before looking back to see Teagen on the floor, hands, and knees as she sputtered and coughed. Spit hung from her swollen lips, puddling underneath her. Her eyes bloodshot from the lack of oxygen.

You glared back at Aiden wishing he let you kill her.

“Y/N…” Aiden started as Teagen coughed and inhaled as much air as possible. He looked back at her, she mumbled something incoherent. You didn’t catch it, all you could hear was the ringing in your head from the endorphins that rushed through your body like a massive tidal wave.

Aiden pulled you away from the scene until you were in your room once again. His face filled with worry and frustration as he held you at arm’s length trying to calm you down, telling you to take slow deep breaths and reminding you that stress was bad for the pup. As soon as you had finally calmed down, you noticed how his eyes were filled with worry. Almost bordering on crying.

He was afraid for you and with good reason.

“Y/N…You…” He breathed, his face scrunching up. “You just officially challenged an Alpha for their Omega….”


	7. Dancing In The Dark.

Aiden stayed behind to console you. Had he not been there, you probably would have destroyed your room out of a fit of rage. Everything inside you was screaming as you paced your room. Yet, it seemed like everything he said wasn’t good enough. Nothing good could have come out of the situation. Not because you challenged Teagan, no, because you had been careless. You could’ve harmed your pup if Teagan somehow managed to hit you.

“Fuck, what’s wrong with me?” You hissed, cradling your head in your hands as you sat down next to Aiden on your bed. He reached out, rubbing your back trying to soothe you. “I can’t fight her!” You said looking up at Aiden with wide eyes making him retract his hand. “I just can’t…”

He sighed deeply, resting his hand back on his lap. “I know you can’t. Maybe we can figure something out.”

You pushed yourself off the bed and paced the room again. Your mind twisted, dark thoughts consumed you. Stress poured out of you as you broke into a nervous sweat. You tried to think of any solution that could pull you out of this situation. Aiden mumbled to himself but you paid him no mind until the door to your room burst open.

You both snapped your gaze to see Bucky standing there. His nostrils flared, eyes red as blood and fists clenched tightly as he glared at you.

“What the hell did you do?!” He snapped and you stiffened in your spot not expecting his reaction. “Teagan is in the hospital wing because of you!” He yelled, taking a dangerous step towards you.

Aiden stood up quickly. His Alpha instincts kicking in as he saw Bucky make a dangerous step towards you. “Calm down Barnes. She was-”

“Shut the fuck up! I wasn’t talking to you!” Bucky snapped at the other Alpha, cutting him off, making you growl in response to his outburst.

You shoved Bucky by his chest making him take a step back. “How dare you talk to him like that!” You retaliate back with just as much as anger. 

He growled at you, narrowing his eyes at you. “You’re going to protect him?” He asked as he gestured to the other Alpha at your side. 

You could feel yourself almost snap again until you noticed the quickly fading cuts and bruises that decorated his cheeks. You inhaled slowly, closing your eyes, as you tried to will your anger away. “Bucky…” You breathed, ignoring his statement completely as you opened your eyes again. “She’s hurting you.”

His eyes dilated slightly as stiffened in his place. He clenched his jaw as he glanced between the both of you. Aiden looked away seeing that this wasn’t his fight. He cleared his throat before shifting his gaze. “So?” He scoffed. “I let her.”

Aiden looked up, his eyes widening and you found yourself taking a step back without meaning to.

“What the… Why the hell would you do something so stupid?” Your voice was stern and your expression had twisted in confusion and frustration for the man in front of you.

“That is none of your concern.” His voice was stale and hard and you found your blood boiling again.

“It most definitely is! You are being abused Bucky! This is not normal!”

“She is my Alpha!” He snapped back, challenging you.

“You were my Alpha! You would never lay a finger on me! Why is it ok for her to do this to you?” Your throat ached, tears stung behind your eyes as you opened new wounds. Your lips trembled as you searched his face like it held all the answers in the world for you. He scrunched his face in anger, his fists clenching tighter as he looked down at you. Your cheeks were red and stained with fresh tears that cascaded down your cheeks. Your eyes filled with anger for him, for Aiden, for the entire dammed situation. 

He looked back at Aiden, glaring daggers at him. Bucky’s eyes snapped down towards the Alpha's feet, watching as he stepped forward till he was at your side. He felt his heart start to harden at the sight.

Aiden had started to bond with you. He was becoming your protective Alpha.  
He looked back at you, his gaze softening. Without another word he walked out, leaving you standing there speechless and filled with anger.

\----

Aiden escorted you to the party, his arm hooked around yours. You stared straight forward, you could feel Buck’s gaze practically burn at the back of your skull. You had to keep pushing yourself forward, despite the ache in your heart. It had been a full month that had passed since the last time you talked to him. Bucky avoided you like the plague. It was heart-wrenching, to say the least, but with Aiden by your side, you felt a twinge of happiness slip in every now and again.

Tonight Tony threw another party, this one was more relaxed than the last.  
Aiden had offered to go with you, get you out of your nest and out in the world. He couldn’t stand to see you sulking by yourself. 

“Would you like to dance?”

You gave him a quizzical look as he gestured to the dance floor. You scoffed at this. “Now why on earth would I do that?” He smiled as he slid his hand into yours, his fingers intertwining with your own.

“Because,” He said as he gently led you to the dance floor. “I think it would be best we just get our minds off everything. How about it?” He wore a toothy grin and you found yourself smiling in return, your heart beating a little faster.

“Sure. Why not?” You replied back, letting him pull you in till you were chest to chest with him. 

He smiled, putting his hands on your waist while you wrapped your arms around his neck. You smiled up at him as he swayed with you back and forth. He was so close to you, it was intimate. His scent was starting to cloud your senses. You found yourself content in his arms. You felt protected and everything just felt right.

“Aiden…”

He hummed urging you to continue.

“Why haven’t you left my side? I mean…” You said, before sighing. “This is just so messed up. Bucky, Teagan… Me, being in this situation…” You looked down at your stomach, the swell was a bit more prominent but with the clothes you wore, it didn’t even look noticeable. “I just need to know.” You looked up at him, catching his gaze. 

He licked his lips before giving you a small shrug. “You know I’ve always… deeply cared about you.” You nodded before pressing your forehead to his chest. “I really just don’t know honestly. I always felt a connection with you. It wasn’t just sex with you that one night. It was more than that.” He admitted as he rested his head on yours. You could hear him swallow the knot in his throat.

He stayed holding you, the soft music dulling out the murmur of the guests. You found yourself listening to his heartbeat. It was the most comforting sound and was lulling you to a peaceful daze.

“I…I love you” He admitted, his voice soft but above a whisper, before biting his lip before looking away meeting Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky’s jaw was clenched, he was gripping the glass in his hand tightly. He was surprised it hadn’t cracked under the pressure. He glared at the Alpha, almost baring his teeth. Bucky matched his gaze, his eyes hinting red. Aiden knew he could hear him, he didn’t care. This was about you.

Aiden looked back at you, his eyes meeting yours.

“Aiden…” You searched his eyes before hitching your breath as he brought his hand up to cup your cheek. The warmth of his palm caused a shiver to course through you, down to your toes, making your heart beat faster.

“I will take care of you. Please let me.”

You opened your mouth to speak but he beat you to it.

“I will take care of you. Let me be your Alpha. I will challenge Teagan for you. I want you. I always have.” His voice was soft, assuring as he searched your eyes for any reluctance to his words. “I will wait forever for you. I don’t have much but I am willing to give you everything I possibly can. I know this may not be much…”

He removed his hand from your cheek to your stomach making you widen your eyes as you felt butterflies course through you at the sudden contact. You didn’t dare to look at Bucky. You opened your mouth to speak but your mouth was so dry you couldn’t find the words.

“I will take care of Bucky’s pup as if it were my own. I know I can be a good father. Let me.”

You hadn’t seen it but you heard it. The loud crash of glass on the floor caused the music to stop. Everyone in the room, excluding you, stopped what they were doing to look towards the source of the noise.

You didn’t see it but Bucky’s eyes widened. His heart dropped and everything stood still for him. The words sinking in. He could feel his heart flutter at the words then snap.

“What the hell babe?” You heard Teagan scream and you felt your skin prick up knowing he had heard.

Bucky didn’t respond to his Alpha like he usually would have. He just stared at you. He waited. He heard every word, he just wanted your response.

“Y/N?”

You had zoned out completely but Aiden’s voice brought you crashing back down to reality. Aiden placed his forefinger and thumb on your chin, pulling your gaze to him. You looked into his eyes. It was as if he was oblivious to everything around him as if you were his whole world.

“Will you let me?”

You could hear your own breathing, the blood pumping in your ears. Your mouth moved but you barely heard the words coming out but they were clear.  
Even to the heartbroken Alpha across the room. 

“Yes… My Alpha.”


	8. A Cold Dark Room

It only lasted a few seconds but you could smell Bucky’s scent as he approached you. Even with your eyes planted on Aiden, you could see Bucky making his way over out of your peripheral. You could practically smell the anger seeping off of him the closer he got. Aiden kept his eyes on you as he slid his hand from your chin to hold your hand. He gave a gentle squeeze assuring you that you’d be just fine.

Bucky didn’t say anything when he approached you, instead, he just kept his eyes on your belly. He didn’t notice it but now he did. The small swell of your abdomen now stuck out like you were 9 months to him. It was barely there but everything was so intensified at that moment that you might as well have been. Then, everything started to make sense.

That’s why you smelled different and that's why you came back. 

He licked his lips, his anger dissipated. He felt dizzy the more he stared. His feet felt cemented to the ground, his whole body rigid as one thought ran through his head.

He was going to be a dad.

“Y-Y/N…”

His voice was soft and broken. Something you didn’t expect at all from him, it almost made you flinch. You tore your gaze to look at Bucky. He wasn’t even looking at you like expected. His eyes, instead, were glued to your belly and you had to do everything in your power to not cover yourself up.

“Yes, Bucky?” Your tone matched his making him look up at you. His blue eyes were soft and you could see the threat of tears swimming behind his eyes.

“Can we talk?”

You looked away from Bucky to Aiden, being the understanding Alpha he was, he gave you a nod before looking at Bucky. You looked back to see Bucky gnawing at his bottom lip. The metal plates shifted in his arm as he clenched his hand into a tight fist as if he was itching to reach out and touch your belly.  
Just as you were about to let him, the familiar scent of peppermint filled your senses making you snap your gaze to Teagan who was approaching the three of you. Her anger seeped out making all the Omega’s in the room shift uncomfortably except for you.

“What’s going on?” She snapped as she looked at Bucky. He looked away, his jaw visibly tense. You looked at Teagan, your posture straightening as you noticed she still had faint purple-yellowish bruises decorating her neck.

“Nothing. We just…” Bucky started before clearing his throat and looking back at you. You knew he wasn’t about to tell her but something shifted inside Aiden as he felt the need to defend Bucky.

“It’s not really any of your concern Omega.” Aiden’s voice was now hard and demanding, making you shiver in your spot at how quickly the mood shifted.

Teagan scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “He is my Alpha.” She sneered the last word like it burned her tongue. “I have every right to know.”

“But you are no Alpha.” You stepped in silencing her, making Bucky snap his gaze to you. “Therefore, your Alpha’s business with us is his own.” Teagan narrowed her eyes at you, almost wary, making you smirk seeing her eyes still filled with fear. “Unless you have something you want to tell us.” You crossed your arms over your chest, challenging her with a raised brow that had Bucky smiling just a bit.

She looked away from you, almost shamefully. “No.” She stated, her tone hard as she clenched her fists tightly. “Not at all.”

“Then, I suggest you go back to your nest and wait for your Alpha there,” Aiden stated, stepping in before anything could be exchanged between the both of you. She glared harshly at Aiden before looking at Bucky who was smiling at you.

“Alpha…” Her voice was small again and you had to force yourself to not roll your eyes. 

Bucky tore his gaze from you, looking at Teagan who held a softer expression than before. “Will you please go with me?” She pushed out her bottom lip, clasping her hands together as to look more innocent.

You lightly giggled, bringing a hand to cover your mouth as you heard Aiden make a fake gagging noise. Teagan snapped her gaze at the both of you, her eyes narrowed and teeth almost bared. You looked away from her and back at Bucky who held a solemn, almost cold expression as he looked at Teagan. Something inside you wanted to scream at him to call her out in front of everyone or, at least, hit her. Instead, he shifted his jaw, his posture straightening as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Aiden exchanged a glance between the two as you just kept your eyes on Bucky. He looked at Teagan before crossing his arms.

“You heard them Omega. Go wait for me.” 

You smiled at Bucky’s confidence, seeing him finally stand up for himself. She was taken back, her brow furrowing as her jaw dropped at his defiance.

“Excuse me?”

Her challenging tone made few Omega’s gasp.

“You heard me.” He stated, puffing his chest out a bit. “Go. Wait. For. Me.” He whispered low, almost baring his teeth she just scoffed before looking at you incredulously.

“You can’t be serious?”

She looked back at Bucky, her expression distorted into shock. You clenched your fists tightly as your knuckles itched to punch her. Sensing your anger, Aiden rested a hand on your shoulder calming you down before you could make a scene.

“Omega, you are to listen to your Alpha before I put you in your place!” He shouted making her jump. A few Omega’s in the room yelped at the sudden sound of Bucky’s booming voice. His anger came out in full force, like a powerful tidal wave, knocking Teagan back a few steps. You smiled wide as she looked at him, her eyes filled with a new found fear.

“You heard your Alpha.” You said snidely as she looked back at you. “Go on Omega.” You shooed her off.

She growled low enough, but you all caught it, before exiting the party. Everyone watched with wide curious eyes as she made her dramatic exit as she slammed the door behind her. A few quiet moments passed before the murmurs of the guests returned. The sound slowly growing louder and louder till music began playing again.

Quickly Bucky pulled you aside, ushering you to a more private room.  
As soon as the door closed, you ducked your head down as you waited for him to barrel out his anger. You knew he had unanswered questions and he was going to ask non-stop till you had to push him away. You wait and waited… and waited but nothing happened. The room was filled with silence except for Bucky’s soft breathing. You looked up, his eyes were glued to your stomach as they had been before.

“I’m going to be a dad?”

\------

Bucky walked back to his room, his head spun. He felt like the floor would swallow him up at any point. He wished it would but yet with every heavy step, he realized the world never grant him that wish.  
The world was never on his side.

He walked into his room cautiously, closing and locking the door behind him before loosening the tie around his neck. The smell of leaves and fresh cut grass filled his senses, greeting him. His heart felt heavier and heavier as the smell grew stronger. He sighed heavily as that meant Teagan was here.  
He could see her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him pull off his blazer then his tie. He pulled off his cuffs, setting them on the nightstand before rolling up his sleeves to his elbows. He closed his eyes as she made her way over. Her strong Alpha scent clouded him.

“So what was all that about?”

Bucky bit his lip as he unfastened the top few buttons to his collar. “Nothing of importance.” He grumbled low, not really paying attention to her. 

She chuckled lowly, wrapping her arms around his waist making him stiffen in response as she trailed her hands up and down his chest and stomach. “You and I know that’s bullshit.” She breathed against his neck. 

He closed his eyes suddenly feeling weak as she clouded his mind more. Her pheromones basically suffocating him as it clouded the air around him. Her rut was close and she was using it to her advantage to draw out any and all truth from him.

Bucky cleared his throat as clenched his fists at his sides. “There is nothing to tell you.”

Teagan scoffed pulling away from him. He relaxed slowly but still on edge not knowing what she was going to do next. The silence in the room killed him. She made no move to grab him or harm him and that made him even more nervous.

“I know she is pregnant with your pup.”

Bucky’s eyes widened before turning around and facing her. Her smile was wicked, curling at the corners of her mouth. He eyed her suspiciously, almost sneering at her words.

“Ho-How?” His voice was dry almost scratchy and she chuckled lowly.

“I may not have been around her long when before she left but I knew what she smelled like. How can you be so stupid?” She spat making Bucky wince and look down at the carpet of his room. “Don’t worry James.” She sighed making her way over to her side of the bed. “I won’t hurt her.”

He looked up in surprise, before narrowing his eyes at her. He didn’t believe her, not for one second. “Y-You won’t?” He choked and suddenly he wanted to shrink back for sounding so weak and almost pathetic as if he was begging.

She smiled softly as she unbuttoned her dress. “Of course not. As long as you keep your distance and no longer talk to her.”

His eyes widened at this. His fists clenched at his sides as he felt his eyes begin to glow their dangerous blood red.

“What?”

She chuckled lowly. “You heard me. You are forbidden from talking to her. That pup is a bastard as far as I am concerned.” She let the dress pool at her ankles before picking it up off the floor. Bucky watched her carefully as she discarded the material into the hamper before looking at him. “You talk to her.” She started as she made her way towards him. “I’ll kill her and that bastard pup of yours.”

Teagan left him after that, quickly changing into regular clothes and heading out with her friends to go about the town. She was most likely planning to hook up with an Omega. This was no longer a surprise. As long as she wasn’t touching him, or in the same building as you, he was ok with whatever she decided to do.

He sat on his bed, his hands cupping his head. He had no idea what he was going to do. His stomach ached, his throat burned and all he wanted to do was smash everything around him. Suddenly Aiden popped into his head and he found himself bolting out the door and making a beeline to your room.  
He walked faster than normal, his palms were sweating and he felt like he was about to be sick. Everything was getting worse and he had no idea what else to do but keep you safe.

Keeping you safe was always his first priority.

Suddenly he found himself in front of your room. He inhaled slowly, your scent filling up him up making him relax. It’s like all he needed was you to feel safe and in control. Yet, when he caught Aiden’s scent mingling with yours, he came crashing back to reality. He raised his fist and knocked on your door before digging his hands back into his pockets. He looked down at the floor, his dress shoes shined under the bright light of the hallway. He looked up as soon as he heard the jiggling of the doorknob.

Aiden pulled the door open much to Bucky’s relief.

“Hey… Can I talk to you outside?”

Aiden nodded slowly before looking over his shoulder. Bucky peered inside to see you sleeping, curled up, clutching a pillow to your chest. He smiled gently before Aiden stepped out of the doorway, softly shutting the door behind him.

“What’s going on?” Aiden crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Bucky suddenly felt awkward and heartbroken. The reality of the situation was crashing around him and he almost felt like he was about to snap. His throat felt dry, he swallowed a few times before licking his lips.  
“I need you to do me a favor…”

Aiden nodded cautiously, eyeing Bucky. He’s never seen Bucky so torn up and the smell of stress he was giving off was practically making him dizzy.

“I need you to take Y/N and get out of here. I need you to protect her. I don’t care about myself anymore. This is about her. She needs to be safe and being here with Teagan isn’t safe. Not for her and not for our…” He furrowed his eyebrows, his words stopping as his eyes burned with a threat of oncoming tears. “Your pup…”

Aiden’s eyes widened at this. “What made you-”

“Teagan threatened to kill her. I know she can hold her own but I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to her. Please. You guys can come back when it’s safe.”

Aiden’s lips parted before let out a large puff of air. “Alright.” He nodded. “Alright. I-I’ll see what I can do.”

Bucky nodded before looking down, ashamed that he was being so weak but he didn’t care. “You have to promise to protect her. I can’t do that anymore.”

His voice was soft, almost pitching as it cracked. Aiden nodded but before he could say anymore Bucky had turned and walked away before he could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. He made his way back to his room, slamming the door behind him. He made his way over to the vanity, he slid open one of the cupboards where he kept a few of things and dug around inside before pulling out a box.

It was velvet, small and black. He opened it and there was your ring. That’s where it had been since you gave it back. He looked over to the nightstand, there was Teagan’s ring. It was identical to yours. Suddenly he snapped, growling he raised his metal fist in the air before smashing it down through the vanity, wood splintered and crunched underneath the weight. He ripped his arm out of the hole he made, before gripping the side of the vanity and shoving it to the ground sending glass shards flying.

Hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked down at the destroyed piece of furniture. His chest heaved, his metal fist clenching dangerously at his side while his flesh hand still held the small box gently in his hand.

2 HOURS AGO

“I’m going to be a dad?” You nodded, Bucky smiled wide showing off his perfect teeth. “That’s…” He swallowed before reaching out to touch your stomach before looking up at you. “C-Can I?”

You nodded smiling as you took a step closer. Bucky reached out his flesh hand. He was unsure of himself but with the small smile you gave him, you assured him. “It’s ok…”

He bit his lip nervously before touching your stomach. You weren’t showing much yet, but he noticed and with the small amount of pressure he applied on your abdomen, you started to notice just how big you had gotten in these few short months.

“Wow…” He breathed, his eyes glazing over with tears. He ran his thumb back and forth before gently rubbing your tummy. You suddenly felt butterflies course through at his touch.

You blushed as Bucky looked up at you. His eyes glazed over with something you hadn’t seen in such a long time. He took a step closer, his eyes boring into yours.

“You’re going to have my pup?” He questioned and you nodded softly, smiling. He chuckled softly before reaching up to cup your cheek with his metal hand. The cold against your skin made you shiver. Suddenly he pressed his lips against yours. You jolted in surprise but before you could kiss back, he pulled away. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a step back, pulling his hands away. You suddenly felt cold.

“I-I shouldn’t have done that…” He whispered as he dug his hands back into his pockets. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” He stopped himself before turning away.

“Wait.” You gripped him by his bicep stopping him. He looked back at you, his eyes searched yours. Something inside you burned and you didn’t know what it was but suddenly you pressed your lips against his.

He stiffened in shock, before gripping your hips, pulling you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around him, as he deepened the kiss. He groaned as you carded your fingers through his hair, gently tugging at the strands. You broke the kiss, but only keeping your lips a few inches apart.

“James, please? Just one more time?” You pleaded softly. He nodded, words escaping him as you used his real name instead of his title. He reached down, his hands gripping the back of your thighs before pulling you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist as he pressed you against the nearest wall.

\-----

You shifted, pulling up your panties as Bucky fixed his tie and hair.  
“I am sorry.” He breathed, apologizing once again and you nodded before fixing the top of your dress.

“It’s ok James. I wanted to.” You smiled gently. He responded with a heavy sigh as he looked at your hand. Your left hand was empty and something inside was tearing him apart.

“I just needed to be with you one more time. I needed to realize what I messed up.”

Bucky-” You started before he raised a hand silencing you.

“But I realized that a long time ago. I’ll never have you ever again. I made that choice. I lied, I walked out on you. I hurt you and you did nothing but accept me and love me for who I was and what I was.” He looked at your belly again before looking down at the floor as he fixed the cuffs of his shirt. “You deserve everything that I could never give you. Aiden is that man and Alpha. He is a good guy and would never hurt you.” His voice cracked, he swallowed visibly before clearing his throat. “He’ll probably be a better father than I’ll ever be.” He laughed, making your heart drop to your stomach.

Tears burned behind your eyes as you reached out to Bucky again but he stepped back.

“I need to go before I hurt you again.”

You brought your hand to your chest as he looked up at you one more time. He took a step towards you, cupping your face, he pressed his lips against your forehead softly before turning and walking away.

Leaving you alone, all alone once again, in a cold dark room.


	9. A Bittersweet Goodbye

TWO WEEKS LATER.

You sighed as you sat in the middle of your empty room. Tony was nice enough to give you the furniture after Aiden had found you an apartment a city away. He also supplied you with a bunch of other things that you would need, even stuff for the nursery.

You smiled softly as you took in the emptiness of the room. The pitter-patter of the rain against the window lulled you into a sense of calm. The stress of the past two weeks was getting to you. Even though you knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to move the furniture in the rain, you welcomed it. After Aiden approached you with the idea of moving out, you were wary but after a few close encounters with Teagan, you knew it wouldn’t be safe here anymore. Especially with Bucky avoiding you, only giving you small sad smiles when his eyes met yours, you knew it was best to leave again. The air reeked with tension and stress. It wasn’t good for you or the pup.

“Hey, baby.” Aiden greeted you with a peck on your forehead. You smiled at him as he sat down in front of you. “Just finished helping the movers. You ready?”

You sighed looking around the room before standing up slowly. The small swell of your belly was making it slightly difficult for you but you managed.  
“I want to say goodbye first.”

He nodded before standing up and wrapping an arm around you. “Of course. Everyone is down in the common room.”

You both made your way down. Sadly, it was only Steve and Bucky with Sharon. You half expected your other teammates but this would make do. You looked around seeing that Teagan was nowhere to be found and you were happy about that.

Steve pulled himself away from Sharon and wrapped you in a bear hug. His nose nuzzling into your hair. “I’m going to miss you.” You inhaled his scent, trying to capture what your friend smelled like as you buried your face into his chest.

“I am going to miss you too big guy.” Your voice cracked as you pulled away. You chuckled lightly as you wiped at your face, as tears fell. “Ugh, hormones. I swear.” You joked making Steve chuckle.

“And to think they’re only going to get worse,” Sharon said as you pulled away from Steve to hug her. You giggled into her neck before pulling away. “Sorry, we couldn’t hang out more.” She gave you a small frown before shrugging.

"No big deal. Maybe we can visit you and do some baby shopping?" 

“Yeah, id like that. Thank you.” You smiled at her before looking at Steve and Aiden who gave you small smiles.

You looked over at Bucky. He was leaning against the arm of the couch, he held a bottle of water up to you, giving you a short smile. You smiled back before looking back at Aiden who was giving Bucky a small smile in return.

“Ok.” You breathed as you clasped your hands together. “I’m ready.”

Aiden smiled before leaning down and kissing your forehead. “Let me go get your bags.” You nodded watching as he walked away and back towards your now, empty room.

You didn’t catch it but Steve turned to Bucky, giving him a stern look. Bucky had told Steve everything but Steve wasn’t having it. Alpha or no Alpha, who was Teagan to separate you two?

Bucky stood up from his spot catching your attention as he cleared his throat.  
“Can I speak to you?”

You exchanged a look between Bucky and Steve before giving him a slow nod. He quickly walked away and towards an empty room nearby. He closed the door and turned to you. You expected something entirely different. Maybe a lecture? Instead, he pulled you into an almost bear-crushing hug. You stiffened in shock before wrapping your arms around him.

“Stay safe please.” He whispered into your neck.

You bit your lip as your buried your face into his neck, your nose nudging his scent gland. You inhaled slowly, letting the smell of black coffee filled your senses.

“I am so sorry…” He breathed, his nose nudging your scent gland and bond mark. “For everything.” You nodded into his neck.

Tears burned behind your eyes as you let out a small sob. “It’s ok Bucky.” You choked out and he squeezed you just a bit tighter, letting his metal hand tangle in your hair as he held you that much closer.

He pulled away holding you at arm’s length, his flesh hand coming up to wipe the tears away from your eyes.

“You know I can’t stand to see you crying doll.” He joked lightly, tears staining his cheeks and you laughed lightly.

“I know… I know.” You breathed giving him a small smile before reaching up to hold his wrist as he cupped your cheek. “I think you apologized for enough.”

He smiled brightly before looking down at your stomach. “You have any names picked out yet?” He asked before looking up at you with a large smile.

You giggled. “Buck, I barely started my second trimester. The last thing I am thinking about is names.” That was only half a lie, you had the perfect names picked out already but you didn’t want to give them away just yet. You were mostly focused on getting a crib, clothes and a large supply of diapers. You watched his metal hand drop to his side, the plates shifting loudly as he clenched his hand into a tight fist as if he was trying to stabilize himself. 

Bucky reached out with his flesh hand, but you stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t be afraid Buck. You can’t hurt us.”

He looked up at you, his eyes searched yours before pulling away suddenly. His gaze snapping to the door as peppermint filled his senses.

“Where is he?” Teagan’s voice hissed loudly. Even though it was slightly muffled from the door, you heard her clear as day.

You growled, baring your teeth, getting ready for whatever was about to come bursting through that door but to your surprise, Bucky stood in front of you.

“Whatever happens. You stay behind me.” He didn’t look at you, his focus was ahead of him.

Your heart hammered in your chest, as you watched him widen his stance as he practically shielded you with his large frame.

“Go back to your nest Omega,” Steve growled in response, his voice low and commanding. Teagan chuckled lowly. You could hear her obnoxiously sniffing the air before growling.

“That fucking whore!” Teagan screamed before kicking open the door. It swung open, slamming into the wall causing it to shake, leaving a nice hole in the wall from where the doorknob met the wall. She growled lowly, her eyes burning a bright red as she stared down at you before looking at Bucky.

“Move Omega.” She commanded taking a dangerous step forward.

“No.”

His voice was stern but held the low threat of a growl. 

She scoffed at him, her expression twisting into one of anger as she bared her teeth. “Move or I will move you.”

“Touch her and I will kill you.” He snapped back, growling making your eyes widen in surprise.

“You can’t even touch me. You’re just a bitch Omega. You’re no Alpha.” She spat making Steve growl in response.

“Get back or I will kill you.” Steve threatened darkly, his eyes turning a dark shade of red as he bared his teeth at her. Sharon joined him, growling beside him, ready to attack.

Aiden appeared behind Sharon, his eyes narrowing at the Alpha.

“Teagan.” His voice broke the tense silence that settled among the four of you. Everyone shot their gazes towards him. You looked to him, he was calm despite the red glow in his eyes. “You take one step further and I’ll put you six feet under. You challenged me first.” He puffed out his chest. “You know the rules.” 

She smirked at him as she straightened her posture. She looked around as her eyes slowly turned back to their original brown color. “You’re right.” She breathed in through her nose before shoving her hands into her pockets. 

Bucky straightened his posture, his metal prosthetic arm still extended out to shield you.

“Besides you’re moving out. I wouldn’t want to mess with that.” She sneered, a snarky smirk on her features as she walked back through the door. “Come on Omega.” She beckoned towards Bucky.

You relaxed seeing as she wasn’t going to harm you but you didn’t know about Bucky. You wanted to scream for him to stay but he didn’t. You looked at him as he looked at you over his shoulder. He didn’t even smile but you could see the pain and anguish that swam in his eyes.

You looked away as tears stung behind your eyes. You didn’t want to see him walk away from you but he did.

He always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next part of this series! 
> 
> Stand With Me.


End file.
